In The Hands Of A Goddess
by Ardeth Saunders
Summary: Finally happy and carefree after a tremendous struggle, Ardeth and Leven Bay are faced with a jealous goddess. Will this goddess tear them apart or will Ardeth’s love for his wife endure the test? [Sequel to “True Love Eternal.”]
1. Night Visitor

**TITLE****:  "In the Hands of A Goddess"**

**AUTHOR****:  Ardeth Saunders [a.k.a., Cruecial or Cruecial411]**

**RATING****:  R [Language, violence, and adult content]**

**SUMMARY****:  Finally happy and carefree after a tremendous struggle, Ardeth and Leven Bay are faced with a jealous goddess.  Will this goddess tear them apart or will Ardeth's love for his wife endure the test?  [Sequel to "True Love Eternal."]**

**GENRE****:  Drama, Suspense, Action, and Romance  **

**DISCLAIMER****:  "Ardeth Bay, " _The Mummy_, and _The Mummy Returns_ belong to Universal Studios and Stephen Somers.  The author is merely borrowing Mr. Bay to exorcise an unhealthy obsession…HA!  NO infringement intended.  All other original characters belong solely to the sick, twisted, and vivid imagination of the author.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:  I want to thank all of those who left very kind reviews for "True Love Eternal."  I was very nervous writing an Ardeth Bay oriented fanfic, because I simply didn't want to 'mess him up.'  Thanks to Shelley and Deana for your encouragement!!!!**

***  *  ***

**THE NIGHT VISITOR**

He moved quietly, carefully.  He didn't want to awaken her or the two infants resting comfortably in their beds.  Before he crept up to her, he slipped silently into the small room where the babies lay.  He went to the girl first, his hand nearly covering her entire head.  He touched her briefly, softly, and then moved on to the boy.  He smiled a little when he noticed that the boy was awake.  The babies were old enough where the color had come fully to their eyes.  Both of them had very dark brown eyes that shimmered when they were happy and shined when they cried.  Very soon, the boy would cry out to his mother, it was only a matter of time.  Before that could happen, he lifted him into his arms, his body so light and weightless.  No more than two minutes passed before his sister awoke.  He had two arms and didn't mind using them.  An old hat at this now, he lifted the girl up in one fell swoop.  Even together, the babies didn't weigh hardly anything.  The sniffling before the tears began and if he didn't do something soon, they would began crying in unison, waking their mother.  For now, he didn't want her to know he was there.  At his touch, the sniffles dried just a bit, as they lay their trust completely in him.  Considering his condition, he was the last person they should trust.  However, they seemed comfortable enough, and for a moment, he didn't want to put them down.  Perhaps all they needed was a bit of attention.  Of course, it didn't help that he had barged in on them during their nightly slumber.  When they quieted down, and the sniffling stopped, he laid them down.  With one last look over his shoulder, he left them.  

She hadn't heard much of anything since he slipped inside.  She sensed his presence, of course, but she thought she was dreaming.  Instead of opening her eyes to verify it, she turned to her side and sighed deeply in her sleep.  He would like to crawl inside her mind to see her dreams.  By far, he wasn't a stupid man.  He could almost imagine what she was dreaming about, it was probably the same thing he had been dreaming about for days:  the touch of her hand, the softness of her skin, the silky fan of her hair, and her sweet lips.  Before moving further toward her, he stood back and watched her sleep.  He liked watching her in this state.  It wasn't often that he had this opportunity, but once it was given to him, he took full advantage of it.  Kneeling slightly, smiling a little as he did, he leaned a bit closer to her.  He heard her gentle sigh again and she turned again, facing him.  He noticed that she was wearing a white nightgown made up of layers upon layers of lace and breezy material.  White normally washed out a woman so fair of skin, but it had quite the opposite effect on her.  She glowed, she literally glowed.  He leaned over even further, his lips just a breath from hers.  Her dream had begun to feel real to her.  She was tempted to reach out.  She could almost feel his breath, smell his smell.  Impossible.  She missed him and her loneliness was playing tricks on her.  Her eyes came open slowly, if she didn't see his face before her, she thought she might go mad.  Her husband lay before her, leaning over her slightly, stripped to his waist.  She noticed many flesh wounds he had doctored himself and his body was slicked with the warm, musky odor of his sweat.  

"Ardeth," Leven said, her voice tinged with a note of disbelief.  "I'm not dreaming?"

He lifted her hand and drew it up to his face.  "No, I would not say you are dreaming unless your dreams are still vivid."

She smiled a little and kissed him.  She couldn't help it.  The kiss deepened, becoming heated and almost unstoppable.  He felt his body gliding toward hers, settling over it, his hands busily working to free her of her nightgown.  He had missed her just as much, if not more.  He was responding to her touch, losing himself in her, but he had forgotten one little thing.  He drew away for a moment and she gazed up at him, her beautiful golden eyes filled with need and desire.  How many hours had he been dreaming of this moment when he would lay with her again?  He wanted her so very badly, loved her so very deeply.

"I will come back to you in a moment.  I need to bathe."

"No, you don't.  I want you as you are, right now."  She leaned up and kissed him again, plunging her hands into his damp hair.  Against his lips, she whispered, "I've missed you so much and I love you so much.  Make love to me, my _kwaiyis, kwaiyis jauz_ [beautiful, beautiful husband].  _Ana riRib inta_ [I want you]."

It was a request that he could not deny.  He drew back and away from her, leaning on his elbow.  He watched as she sat up, bunching the nightgown with her as she did.  It didn't take long for her to rid her body of it.  The moment he laid his eyes on her flesh, he felt the familiar ache take hold, felt his heartbeat go up an octave or three.  He started to make his own move, but she took the initiative, her eyes sparkling, saying _allow me_.  Swiftly, skillfully, she removed his clothing barriers, taking note of his own wants and needs.  She smiled a little, realizing that he probably had less patience than her.  It had been so long, they had gone far too many days without their heated touches, passionate kisses, and sheer closeness.  It had built up and spilled over like a rapid pot of boiling water.  He sat up and reached for her, immediately enveloping her in his arms.  His embrace was loose enough where she could move within his arms, and her mouth traveled along his throat, tasting his sweat, drinking it in as if it were precious water.  She took note of his injuries.  They were scattered about his chest and arms, the worst on top of his left hand.  Slashes.  She could almost hear him:  _It does not hurt_.  She kissed each wound lightly before entwining her fingers with those of his left hand.  The slash was bad and would probably become infected if she didn't do something.  She was drawn back to the night his arm had been sliced open when he was defending her against Sharr.

"It…" he began.

She rolled her eyes.  "Don't say it, Ardeth.  It doesn't hurt, right?"  She turned his hand over in hers to see the other side.  Her eyes identified something new.  It was the symbol for infinity with an eagle in one circle and a lion in the other.  How the details were done in a space so tiny, she'd never know.  "This is new.  What is it?"

He smiled a little.  "It is a ritual among men, among those who have taken wives.  Your culture has rings like the one you have, but mine is a little different.  The eagle is the ancient Egyptian symbol for A, and the lion for L.  Although we both are aware that our bond is eternal, this mark adorning my wrist will follow me through my life and beyond."         

She kissed it.  "Each time I think you have touched my heart completely, you surprise me with something else."  

Her lips traveled up his arm until they met his again.  She plunged her hands into his hair and held onto him for dear life.  With each kiss and touch, she felt more and more alive.  She didn't like to think of what would have become of her without the influence of her grandfather.  She had the special ability to get inside her husband's mind if she chose, but she didn't.  It was the same as betraying a trust.  She only touched his mind when she wanted him to know how deeply she loved him.  He felt his body drifting back and as soon as his back hit the pallet, she straddled him.  He watched as she took her hair down from its braid.  It flowed over her shoulders and down her back in a glorious desert sand cascade.  It had grown some since she came to him, and he liked touching it as much as she liked touching his.  She didn't let it down unless she was in his presence, for his eyes only.  She leaned over him, just gazing at him for a moment, and the soft blanket caressed his chest, tickling it almost.  Drawing her hair over one shoulder she leaned down to kiss him again, and the touch of it on his cheek nearly drove him insane.  His hands traveled down her back to her buttocks.  He wanted inside her desperately, ached to be.  He had been dreaming of this for days.  She reached behind her and took hold of his wrists.

"Not yet.  You're allowing me, remember," she said with a wicked smile.

"Leven, I cannot…"

"Yes you can," she said.  "You'll see."

She switched positions and straddled him the other way, her back facing him.  Regardless of 'allowing her' to do anything, his hands touched her back, and he ran his fingers through her hair.  She leaned over him and he closed his eyes very tightly, anticipating what she had in mind.  Her wet tongue ran slowly up and down the length of him.  His hands reached out and went to her hips, his fingers digging in.  She knew not to do this, especially when it had been so long, but he couldn't tell her to stop, even if he wanted to.  He groaned as her mouth continued its wild up and down dance.  Her hair slapped his legs in time, and the sensation was causing more sweat to pop out of his pores.  Sensing his imminent climax, she withdrew.  He sighed in disappointment and relief.  He was more than ready for her, but she still had other ideas.  She turned back toward him, sliding her body along the length of his, his hardness up against her flat abdomen.  His breaths had taken a ragged and rapid pattern.  She pressed her body into him and he gritted his teeth, aching to move her, aching for her to stay where she was.  She rose up again, her hands caressing his handsome face.  He reached out for her again, wanting to touch her, to bring her as much pleasure as she had brought him, but she took hold of his hands.

"I'm taking care of you," she whispered.

She lifted her body very, very slightly, her hand falling upon him once again.  She drew him inside her as carefully as a surgeon performing a complicated procedure.  It was killing him.  He ached to grab her and thrust up hard and deeply.  He could withstand a massive amount of pain and had, but this particular ritual would always defeat him.  It was more painful than the sharpest knives or the largest bullets.  Once fully inside her, he longed to move within her madly, but she controlled it by lying one hand flat on his abdomen while the other was anchored just inches behind her on his leg.  The gentle pressure kept him immobilized.  Any time he made a move, she used a bit more pressure.  Supernatural forces couldn't kill him.  Ancient warriors couldn't touch him.  Trespassers entering Hamunaptra couldn't intimidate him.  However, one single woman had the power to turn him into a helpless fool.

Leven would only allow him to lay his hands at each side of her waist.  But when he tried to move her along faster, she'd apply that wicked pressure and squeeze a muscle inside her, freezing her movements, imprisoning him.  He growled, the sound rustling from deep within his throat.  He could feel the throbbing and aching inside her, nearly making his stomach ache with the effort to move.  Instinct ruled a man's body, and his didn't want to listen to her stubborn refusal to let it do what it was meant to do.  How could she be so loving and so wicked at the same time?  She released the internal hold and he let out an agonized breath, and before he knew it, her hand came up from behind her to join the other on his abdomen.  At that point, he felt utterly free to do what he wanted without the torture.  However, the internal hold and the passionate agony prior to that had sent him off into frenzy.  Within moments, he had slid her beneath him and began to move within her fast, hard, and furious.  How long did he last after that?  Seconds?  Moments?  Hours?  He heard the soft cries emitting from her and she whispered 'yes yes yes' to him as her nails dug into his back, creating more injuries.  Her heels dug into his buttocks, pressing him against her harder still.  Her cries in his ear, her nails in his back, and her legs wrapped tightly around him worked together to send him over.  He covered her mouth with his to stifle her cries as he rammed into her once, twice, and then three times before his climax over took him, stilling his body with its force.

With her body still connected to his, he rolled to his back, taking her with him.  She collapsed against him as she took hitching breaths.  "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you."  He chuckled.  "Now I really need to bathe."   

*  *  *

It took a while for the water to heat.  While they waited, the babies awoke ready for a feeding.  Ardeth watched, amazed, as Leven took each baby to her breast and nursed it.  Other husbands might not think it proper to watch this, but he couldn't stay away.  He thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  He loved his wife and children, longed to be involved in all facets.  Leven didn't seem to mind, in fact, she liked having him with her, close.  He normally sat behind her while she nursed the babies, stroking their heads, falling in love deeper and deeper by the day.  The babies intrigued him with their soft skin so very flawless, the unconditional love radiating from them.  

Sated for the time being, the babies were ready to go back to bed.  By the time they were asleep, the water was almost hot enough.  Together, they rolled in the tinned copper slipper tub and filled it with two pails of cold water, and two of hot.  Leven directed her husband to get in.  The water was barely tepid, and she added more hot.  It was getting better, relaxing him a little, but he thought she was working too hard.  However, she kept filling and filling until the water was perfect and there was enough inside to get the job done.  She took a cake of soap and worked up a nice lather.  She attacked his shoulders first, scrubbing and washing away the sweat and dried blood from his injuries.  He had to admit that the feel of her hands was heavenly.  He was very tempted to lean back and go to sleep.  He was so very tired.  Her hands worked down his chest and he listened to her vague command:  sit up.  He sat up and she worked the soap into his back, touching him, working the tension out of his body.  Incredible.  He loved feeling her hands all over him.  Before she proceeded any further, she brought more water and poured it over his head, effectively wetting his hair.  Her soapy hands were in his hair, massaging his scalp.  Her fingers worked together, making her touch gentle and comforting.  He leaned back and sighed.  Oh.  He would have to ask her to do this again some time in the near future.  He didn't ever want her to stop.  As she poured the rinsing water over his hair, he worked his hands through it, ridding it of all traces of soap.  She continued to work on his body.  Her other command:  stand up.  He did exactly as she said.  She worked upward from his legs and then to his knees.  Her wonderful hands settled on his thighs, moved to the space between them, and then snaked around to his buttocks.  By then, her touch had begun to arouse as well as sooth.  Her next command:  sit down.  He followed her command again as she poured yet more water into the tub to rinse the soap from his body.  As he sank into the comforting warmth of the water, Leven came behind him and touched his scruffy cheek.  

"Would you like a shave," she asked.

"Yes," he sighed, "I would."

She brought the straight razor over and neatly trimmed away the extra growth that had accumulated on his cheeks and neck.  She was so good, so skillful, and she would never understand how much he appreciated this.  She was a new mother, had not one, but two babies to care for, yet she found time to treat him like royalty.  Where did she find the energy?  The strength?  Her next command:  get out.  Reluctantly, he stood and got out of the tub.  She dried the water from his body as slowly as she bathed him.  She smiled a little, noticing that he was nearly nodding on his feet.  He had been in the same condition when she first met him.  She would let him sleep before she saw to his wounds.  She led him to the pallet and he lay down, closing his eyes immediately.  When she had everything put away, she came back to her husband, so very grateful that he had returned to the fold.  Exhausted herself now, she climbed in beside him.  Expecting to find him asleep, she was startled to see his eyes open.  

"You are so good to me," he said.

She ran her fingers along his cheek.  "You make it so easy, my love."

He reached out and ran his hand through her hair.  "Do you ever miss your world?  Your time?  Your life here is much different than what you would have there, much more difficult."  He was thinking about the primitive facilities.  There was nothing here like she had there.

"Ardeth?  Are you crazy?  I miss nothing.  I would rather have a difficult life with you than have an easy one without.  I can't imagine what would have become of me if I hadn't come to you."      

He gazed at her almost helplessly.  "Your family?  Do you miss them?"

She kissed his full lips, grazing hers over his cheeks and forehead.  "You, Azizah, and Adnan are my family."

Still unconvinced.  "Your mother?  Your father?"

"I've communicated with my mother through dreams.  She is well aware of my life with you," she said.  "They miss me, but they know I'm happy.  You have no worries, my love.  I had no life without you."

He kissed her gently and gathered her in his arms.  "I love you very much, _malak_ [angel]."

She snuggled against him, laying her head on his chest.  He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly through the night.  They had faced many challenges to get to this point.  They hoped their challenges were few and far between.  Long after Ardeth fell asleep, Leven gazed down at the marking on his left wrist, fascinated by it, drawn in.  She had no idea his mark would cause so much heartache and grief.


	2. Back Story

A/N:  There is no goddess by the name of Raiyur [I don't think, anyway].  She is simply a 'Fig Newton' of my imagination [I'd quote who said that first, but I don't remember…and I ain't about stealing.  I _do _know it t'weren't me!  Hahahaha].

*  *  *

BACK STORY

**_1902_**

In the early morning hours, a set of parents was blessed with the birth of their only child.  Neither was certain what day, time, week, or month it was, but they knew they were happy.  Leilah Bay had never seen her strong Medjai Chieftain husband cry.  Although Altair Bay's hands were large and wielded a scimitar with vicious precision, he handled his infant son as if he were the most delicate creature on the face of the earth.  Leilah had trouble connecting the two facets of her much beloved husband.  She was so proud and relieved that he had come to her just before her labor pains began.  She had wanted her husband near her when she bore his son.  She had known from the moment of conception that she would have a boy and she already had a name picked out for him:  Ardeth.  It was an old family name, an ancient name that had no connection to heritage or creed.  She had heard it uttered once in her presence and liked the sound of it.  She would name her firstborn son Ardeth and not accept any other name.  Leilah glanced up at her normally stoic husband.  The tears still fell freely out of his eyes and down his cheeks.  She was aware that one day, their son would follow along in the tradition, taking his father's place.  For now, the tiny infant was her baby, and he would linger with her many years before he was taken to complete the training and rites of passage necessary for him to assume the role as Chieftain.  The baby began to cry in his father's arms and she reached for him, somehow sensing that he needed to nurse.  Altair gave the baby to his mother and stood back to watch [as much as Ardeth did roughly twenty-nine years later with his children].  The couple's eyes locked and every ounce of love they felt for each other was transmitted and shared.  The birth of his son was wondrous and he felt the desire to share his joy, to make everyone aware that he was a father.  However, he lingered with his wife and son; it was where he belonged.

As he gazed upon his son, the baby waved his arms and legs, drawing Altair's attention to his left leg.  Just below his ankle was a small mark.  To the average eye, it would appear to be nothing more than a mole.  Yet, if touched, it wouldn't feel like anything other than smooth skin.  Altair had a similar mark.  His father had one, as did his father, and so on.  It was a hereditary trait shared amongst the bloodline.  His family had once told him that as long as he married and produced his own children, the mark would mean nothing.  However, he also had to ensure that the underside of his left wrist was marked as well.  It was a sign for infinity, an eagle on one end and a lion on the other; the ancient Egyptian symbols for "A" and "L."  It was the mark of a married Bay man, symbolizing the clear message that he was devoted only to his wife and children, to no other.  He had never understood why such a mark was necessary.  When the Chieftain married, everyone knew about it.  All the men in his tribe had similar markings, but he didn't understand why his was so dramatically different than everyone else's.  It wasn't due to his status or that of his wife.  It was tradition, and Altair Bay was not a man who wanted to question tradition.  The moment he saw the black mark on his son's left ankle, he became worried and felt a foreboding sense of doom.  He tried to push it back as the paranoia of a new father, but it was difficult.  There was a story behind it, but the only people who knew it were now dead.

*  *  *

Between the land of the living and that of the dead is a place in between.  It was a place that Leven Bay had visited before.  It was the place where she had seen her fate, and that of her children and husband.  It was the place where gods and goddesses dwelled.  For the most part, the balance of good and evil was kept in line by the hands of those who twisted fate.  When a move was made, it was counter balanced by another move.  Isis and Hathos had touched both Ardeth and Leven, ensuring that the couple was together despite the evil surrounding Set and his minions.  Set was an evil god.  His deeds were in line with those of Raiyur.  Raiyur, the goddess of all that was bitter, worked hand in hand with Set.  She was a jealous goddess, a biting one, and she needed a strong god to rule with her.  She could not have Set or any other god.  She needed a god made of mortal flesh.  For centuries, she had been promised a Medjai, and not a warrior within the tribe.  She was to have the Chieftain.  The Medjai Chieftains were powerful men, pure of heart and soul, and were necessary for her deeds.  If she had a god such as that, her own powers would far surpass that of the good.  Vengeance and jealousy were valuable to her, to the land of the living.  

_From the beginning of time, she watched as she was denied Chieftain after Chieftain.  The only way she could secure one was through death.  The Chieftains were vicious fighters, as most Medjai warriors were, but they were hard to kill.  One touch from her finger of light, and the mortal man would become a restless soul.  She would be there to beckon him to her light.  Yet, other mortal men could not kill them.  Imhotep and his minions couldn't kill them.  She took fate into her own hands.  At each birth of a Chieftain's son, they were born with small black marks beneath their left ankles.  It was her mark, one made by the tip of her wicked finger.  She marked each, declaring him hers throughout all eternity.  When the time was right, she would touch that mark again, sending her man pure of heart to the underworld.  Yet, there was a strike against her simple plan.  Hathos and Isis often worked against her.  They ensured that the Chieftains would find love and marry.  If they married and bore the mark of infinity, they would belong to a mortal woman and no other.  No other face, no other woman could trick them, despite her craftiness.  Yet, Raiyur wasn't so easily deterred.  She followed through with many evil plans to bring death to the Chieftains.  She would take their children from them and the Chieftains would surrender to her.  However, the hold of Hathos was far too strong.  There would come a time when a break would come, some tiny little crack that would allow her to penetrate the hold of Hathos._

_In the mortal year of 1873, another generation of Medjai Chieftains had begun within the Bay lineage.  Raiyur was drawn to that line; they were the fiercest and most loyal of their respective tribes.  Altair Bay was strong, stoic, and very pure of heart.  He was the one she needed to reign.  He was marked and ready for her.  At first, the young man seemed too stoic and shy to welcome the company of a mortal woman in his life.  Raiyur began to push dreams into his mind, showing him an image of a girl he had known in passing amongst the villagers.  He had been intrigued with her and in his heart, he felt the first stirrings of desire for female company.  If he believed these images were real, he would seek this woman.  Altair Bay was somewhat interested in the metaphysical side of the world, and he would not hesitate to listen.  Night after night, she had touched him, prickled his brain, and whispered things into his ear until it drove him mad.  Upon waking, Altair wouldn't remember anything, but he would feel the desire to search for this lovely, desirable woman, to find the face who haunted his dreams.  The plan was working perfectly until Isis and Hathos countered her.  They brought another woman to him, literally allowing her to bump into Altair.  The moment he laid eyes on Leilah, he was immediately taken with her._

_To the dismay of the enraged goddess, Altair fell in love, stripping away his stoic veneer.  With a slight twisting of fate, the marriage contracts of both Altair and Leilah were somehow dissolved.  It mattered little, anyway.  Altair would marry the woman he loved regardless of what anyone said.  He chose her and took her as his wife.  After a very brief wedding night, Altair was sent away to continue the duty he was chosen for.  A few weeks later, he returned and discovered that a joyous and much unexpected surprise had been awaiting him.  His beloved wife was with child.  One man could not be any happier than Altair Bay.  As much as Leven years later, Leilah noticed the mark on the underside of Altair's left wrist.  He explained the tradition and spent the night making love to his wife._

_Enraged at the unexpected twist, Raiyur knew she would have to take matters into her own hands [so to speak].  From that day, she had crept inside Altair's dreams, taking on the image of his wife, seducing him, driving him mad with desire, only to withdraw and leave him empty.  He would awaken at night in a cold sweat, wondering if he simply missed his wife or if she were trying to touch his mind in some way.  One way or another, Raiyur would have her Medjai Chieftain._

*  *  *

Altair lingered with his wife and son as long as possible.  He was given all the time he needed.  His men were capable and could deal with any problems that erupted.  Night after night, he lay sleeping next to Leilah, listening to her breathe.  If Ardeth awoke in the middle of the night, he would try to see to him.  There was little he could do in the nursing category, but he could cuddle his son and love him.  He did as much of that as possible.  After he quieted his son, he would snuggle next to his wife and she would turn toward him, curling her fingers around several strands of his long black hair.  

On one particular night, he fell asleep and began to dream.  It was vivid and disturbing.  He saw the image of his wife.  She came to him a lot in his dreams.  However, the dream Leilah was nothing like the real one.  His wife was demure on the outside and only gave way before him when they were alone.  This version was more forward in her attitude and dress.  She didn't appear as if she came from his time.  In these dreams, she would approach him and strip him naked.  She would kiss every inch of his body; setting off sparks, driving him mad with lust.  Lust?  He had never felt lust for his wife.  She excited him, of course, and they made endless love when he was home, but never had he reacted toward her out of lust.  He attached making love with love, and couldn't fathom the idea of taking his wife simply because he wanted her body and nothing else.  It was not his marriage, not his Leilah.  Darkly enough, he liked it, liked what she was doing to him.  It was different, but still his beautiful wife.  When he reached for her, she backed away, leaving him hot and feverish.  He awakened from the dream with his wife's body beside him, noting that the male part of him was against the curve of Leilah's buttocks.  He wanted her, ached for her, and was tempted to wake her to quench that need.  His hand reached out to her, grasping her arm, and he tugged gently on her body.  Coming awake ever so slowly, she gazed up at him with questioning eyes.  It was so very early, and she was exhausted.  Ardeth was quite the demanding baby.

Leilah noticed the look in his eyes.  She had seen it before.  He wanted her and when she felt him against her thigh, she was further convinced of his need.  She tried to beg off, telling him she was tired.  He knew this.  He knew how demanding the baby was at times.  Yet, he didn't let up, didn't release her, and refused to take no for an answer.  He pressed forward until the ache subsided.  Nothing short of making love to her would cure it and he would accept no other alternative.  He had never forced himself on her, on any woman, but she had worked him up to frenzy, and he needed the release.  However, afterward, he wanted to die as he listened to his wife sobbing beside him quietly.

What had he done to her?  He honestly could not remember.  She invaded his dream, worked him up, and he made love to her.  He didn't understand.  He turned to her and touched her arm.  She didn't cry out or fight him [it wasn't proper], but she didn't respond to him at first.  He whispered to her, asking what he had done.  He honestly did not know.  She wanted nothing more than to be allowed to sleep, but he pressed until she finally told him.  Stunned, he collapsed to his back.  Would she ever forgive him?  Would she ever love him again?  He wanted to hold her, comfort her against the tears, but she wouldn't allow him to touch her.  He couldn't be angry with her.  He deserved it.  Altair didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Altair checked in on his son before he went out for fresh air.  He had to reconcile what he did and then figure out why it happened.  In a daze, he walked back and forth on the same strip of ground.  Those watching thought the Chieftain had lost his mind, and perhaps he had.  While he was away from his sleeping wife and son, two people burst in on Leilah and Ardeth.  Rough, cruel hands grabbed them up and fled before anyone saw a thing.  Altair had been out no longer than an hour, but when he returned, his wife and son were gone.

Anguished, he searched everywhere, praying that they had stepped out.  However, he knew in his heart that they were gone.  When he turned to leave and summon help, the kidnappers had left a note.  Shocked, he picked it up and read it dozens of times.  His eyes grew wide in shock.  He recognized the names, knew them as surely as he knew his own:  Maiyit and Haqir.  Haqir was his third in command.  They were two of his own men.  What did they want with his wife and son?  They directed him to a remote location out in the desert, asking that he surrender himself to them.  Haqir wanted to strip Altair of his title, driving him out of the tribe forever.  He would do it.  Altair would do anything to get his wife and son back in his arms.  Nothing else mattered.

Alone, he rode out to the location Maiyit and Haqir had indicated.  The sun was blazing hot that day.  There was supposed to be some type of structure where Leilah and Ardeth were being held.  However, he didn't see anything of the sort.  He rode out a bit further to ensure that he had chosen the right location.  Nothing.  From somewhere to his left, he heard the cat-like cries of a baby.  Ardeth?  He gave the horse a command and it stopped.  He climbed down carefully, ensuring that his scimitar was at the ready.  If they had harmed one hair on either of their heads, he would rip them to bits.  He walked around to where the crying sounds were closest to him.  He gasped aloud as he saw Ardeth laid out on the harsh sand with no shelter.  His son was completely naked and vulnerable to the elements.  Gently, he picked up the infant, the son he loved more than anything, and pressed his thumb to the baby's forehead.  Like Altair, like the rest of the men in his bloodline, Horus protected him.  He whipped around suddenly as the tribesmen approached slowly.  The baby's cries had all but stopped the moment Altair touched him.  When the men arrived, he began crying again, loud and angrily.  There was nowhere to place the baby, but he needed to be protected from the elements.  Altair had no intention of surrendering to these yellow dogs, but he could not fight with his infant son in his arms.  Doing the only thing he could, he stripped down to his waist and swaddled Ardeth within his robes.  If the baby weren't taken out of the blinding sun soon, he would die.

Altair grasped the scimitar tightly in his hand and waited for the men to make a move.  Neither of them bothered dismounting.  Almost pitifully, they gazed down at their leader.  They had no true knowledge of what they were doing, not really.  They were thoroughly possessed by a jealous goddess.  Yet, there was something they needed to make clear to the Chieftain.

[Am not doing Arabic, I am too damn lazy]  "Your wife, Chieftain, she is dead.  Raiyur ordered us to kill her."

At first, he thought they were lying, playing some kind of cruel, hideous game.  Then, as if from some horrid nightmare, he saw his wife appear out of thin air.  She was walking toward him, her pristine white gown stained with blood.  She had been slashed viciously across her chest.  What kind of vision was this?  Insanely, he watched as she drew closer and closer.  With a wave of her arm, the two men fell over dead, dropping to the hot sand.  She clapped her hands together, making a sound comparable to rattling thunder, and the horses fled.  She stood in front of him, blood dripping down the bodice of her nightgown.  She ran her hand over the injury and it disappeared.  The blood seemed to run backward into the gown and before long, it had disappeared as well.  She stripped the nightgown off and stood before him naked.  It appeared that she was his sweet Leilah, but he knew in his heart that the men had been telling the truth.  Her body was different, not one belonging to a nursing mother.  She reached out to touch him.

"Who are you," he demanded darkly.

"I am Raiyur, Chieftain, your new wife.  Take my hand and we will return to the underworld.  You will be my King, Altair Bay."

This evil, vengeful goddess had taken over the body of his dead wife, was trying her best to seduce him as she had done for months.  She had made him force himself on his wife and now, she was responsible for murdering her.  It would not happen, not in any lifetime.  "I am not your husband, nor will I ever be.  I find you disgusting, Raiyur.  You have possessed the souls of my men and murdered my wife."  He dropped the scimitar and looked back at his son.  _I will meet you again in the afterlife, my son_, he thought.  "I would rather give my soul to Set than be your husband."

Hearing the offer and accepting it, a brilliant flash of white-blue light shot out of the sky.  Raiyur stood back and yelled angrily as the light touched Altair's chest, sucking the life out of his heart, and disintegrating his body.  There was nothing left of Altair Bay, only his son and the robes covering him.  Raiyur approached the screaming infant, ready to squash the life out of him.  Oh, how his mother protected him, sacrificing her life, rushing onto the blade of a scimitar.  She reached out to take hold of his head, determined to crush his skull.  What stopped her was the black mark on his ankle.  This boy had her mark.  She had touched him.  He would become a Medjai Chieftain.  He was the son of Altair Bay and would be as pure of heart as his father.  She would make sure the infant would live.

*  *  *

Altair's second in command, Lufti, and his wife, Cantara, came awake slowly.  They heard the unmistakable sound of a wailing infant.  Neither he nor his wife had been blessed with a child as of yet, so they knew it wasn't theirs.  Both of them left bed together and moved toward the sound.  Once they gazed upon the baby, both of them gasped aloud.  It was Altair's son.  Cantara took the baby in with her as Lufti approached the quarters of his Chieftain.  When he saw the carnage, he backed away, his face white with illness and shock.  Someone had slaughtered the Chieftain and his wife as they slept, but had the heart to spare Ardeth's life.

The tragedy was well known amongst the people in the tribe.  They often wondered if their village was cursed.  Several months prior, a band of marauders had kidnapped one of their own.  After she sacrificed herself to them, they brought her back beaten and with child.  Now the Chieftain and his wife were murdered.  

The woman who sacrificed herself, Taiyib, came to Cantara and Lufti, her own infant daughter in tow.  She offered to help raise the baby.  At that point, Ardeth became a community child of sorts.  Up until he grew to the proper age, he spent time with almost everyone in the village.  When he turned ten, he moved in permanently with Cantara and Lufti.  Once a grown man, Ardeth would assume Altair's position, and he needed guidance and instruction.  Lufti was the only man capable of that.  No one mentioned Ardeth's parentage much.  He simply assumed he was Lufti's child and that Cantara was his mother.  He would not discover the truth for many years to come, after he became a father himself.   


	3. Tormenting Dreams

TORMENTING DREAMS

Leven had just fallen back onto the pallet after relieving the hunger [yet again] of two demanding babies.  She thought she might get two or so more hours of sleep before one or the other of them [probably both] would need changing.  However, since her husband was home, she'd leave that job to him.  He didn't seem to mind.  The slight movement of her body roused him just a bit.  It was daylight and very soon, they'd have to rise, but he thought they might get away with staying in bed for a while.  He smiled a little when he realized that there were _some_ perks to being Chieftain, or as his wife put it, 'the main man.'  He shifted slightly and Leven groaned.  He whispered softly to her, telling her to stay still.  How could she argue with that?  She thought he was preparing to leave her.  Instead, he switched positions on the pallet and began running his lips over the flesh of her thighs and legs.  She moaned a little and buried her face in her arms.  Oh.  How could he do this to her?  He moved lower, his soft black hair racking along the same path his lips followed.  When his lips reached the top of her foot, she sighed a shaky 'oh god.'  It was more the feel of his hair on her flesh than his lips.  It was so very silky and thick.  She could touch it all day and never get tired of fingering it, rubbing the strands between her fingers.  

"Jesus Ardeth," she breathed, "I just want to walk barefoot through your hair," she said.

He stopped, puzzled.  He turned his head very slightly and gazed at her.  "You want to what?"

She laughed a little.  "You heard me."  She watched as he switched positions before kissing her all the way back up to her lips.  "I want to walk barefoot through your hair," she whispered after the kiss was broken.

He smiled down at her.  "That is a very odd request, one I have never heard before."  He kissed her again, very softly.  "You can walk your fingers through it.  Will that suffice?"

"Oh yes.  That will do it just fine, my love."  Leven thrust her fingers into his hair as his lips seized hers like they were escaped bounty.  They lay together skin to skin, flesh to flesh.  She broke the kiss and pressed her lips to each mark adorning his face.  She didn't think it a normal day unless she kissed them at least once.  They meant so much to him, so much to his sense of honor, and made his beautiful face even more beautiful still.  "You know, if we even attempt to make love, one of the babies will break it up.  You realize that, don't you," she asked with a twinkle in her lovely golden eyes.  She laughed as he growled a little and buried his face into the soft folds of the pallet.  "Whenever you decide to get up, I'll doctor your hand and we'll eat before the babies get cranky."

Ardeth growled again.  There was no way he wanted to get out of bed, but it was expected of him.  The villagers tended to throw all day festival type things in honor of the warriors' return.  He never agreed with those celebrations, never felt he deserved more than any other man, but it was custom and tradition.  Ardeth didn't want to admit it, but he was jumpy.  There were rumors floating around that a team of excavators wanted to unearth the creature.  Neither he nor his men saw evidence of it yet, but any day, they expected to have run-ins.  In fact, they had just done battle with a group of travelers intent on digging around in the ruins.  It was how his body had gotten cut and scratched up.  He had yet to go into it with his wife and he wasn't sure how much she already knew.  Ardeth was aware that Leven could touch his mind, but he didn't think she ever did.  She never abused her talents and her lack of doing so amazed him.  How many women or men would do the same?  It wasn't that she was clairvoyant, but she had ways of knowing things, much like her grandfather.  The moment she inherited his book and journals, she began to come into her own and had earned a title [the sure sign of respect for a woman]:  _HafaD_ [keeper].  When particularly frisky [as Leven put it], Ardeth called her 'Hafa.'  It was an endearment mostly, not meaning anything specific, but he had to say that he was very proud of his wife.  She was accepted among their people now and she had taken her place.  Not once had he ever asked her to assume the traditional role of the women in the village.  In public, she often covered her head, but she never donned the heavy robes or covered her beautiful face.  He wouldn't have her any other way.  He smiled a little when he realized that she had encouraged the women around her to do the same.  She was stepping on the toes of the elders, but she didn't care.  She didn't like them nor did they like her.  However, there was little they could do or say.  The blood of the people flowed through her veins.  She was Egyptian and came from respected stock.

As he lay listening to his wife moving about, the noise somehow lulled him to back to sleep.  After a few moments, he began to dream.  When at home, Ardeth didn't dream of his wife as much as he did when not.  However, this dream immediately began with an image of his wife.  Her soft, sandy colored hair blew out and away from her face, and her golden eyes sparkled as they settled upon his face.  He smiled in his sleep.  His lovely, lovely Hafa.  How he missed her when he was not home.  He saw his dream self reaching out to her and stroking her hair.  It felt as real as if he were actually running his fingers through it.  He brought his hand out to her cheek.  Her skin was so soft and hydrated.  He would never know how she managed to keep her skin so very soft in such an arid climate.  She ran her tongue over her beautiful lips, wetting them.  She was preparing to kiss him, to give him a taste of her mouth.  He moved forward toward her, his arms reaching out.  She stepped into them easily enough.  He crushed her body against his, but something about it was different, not quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  Her lips barely touched his, and his taste of her was small and very unsatisfying.  He wanted more, wanted to take her down to their pallet on the floor and make love to her.  Her hands slid down his waist.  In his dream, he was naked as well as in the real world.  He found himself responding to that slight touch.  She moved her hands back up to his chest where her teeth began to nibble his flesh.  He felt the stinging bite of her teeth and the wetness of her tongue.  Somehow, this didn't feel right.  It seemed as if he was cheating on his wife, but how could that be?  The woman before him _was_ his wife.  Her hands moved from his chest down to his lower abdomen, and he ached for her touch.  Her hand…her wonderfully wicked hand reached down…

He heard the sudden wail of an infant and then another one joined in.  He came awake slowly, a bit shaken by his dream.  He sat up and ran his hands over his face.  He had been dreaming of Leven, but it seemed as if the woman in his dream was someone else.  The angry cries of his children brought him around just before she was about to make love to him.  For now, he didn't attach any significance to it.  The two of them had just about made love before she left him.  Perhaps it had gotten dragged into his dream.  Yet, he didn't dream of her in such a fashion unless separated from her.  It was odd and disturbing, but not anything of which he attached any significance.  He looked up when he saw his wife entering the room with two very angry babies.  He reached for one and she placed the baby into his arms.  For now, he had to look at the left ankle to discern which baby was which.  Ah.  No mark.  Azizah.  His daughter had a very healthy set of lungs, much like her brother.  When the babies eventually quieted, they laid them out on the pallet and kept a close eye on them.  Ardeth started to move, but Leven wouldn't allow it.  After a few moments, she came back with the tools to 'doctor' his wounds.

"Give me your hand," she said.

He had rested it on his leg.  The wound was a bit red and swollen.  An infection was just around the corner.  "Hafa, you worry too much," he said.  "My hand does not hurt and it will heal, just like the other injuries I have gotten."

She looked up at him and lifted her chin defiantly, smugly.  "You've never had a wife before, either, have you?  Give me your hand, I won't shut up until you do."  He held out his hand, shaking his head and smiling a little.  He again thought of how easily this woman could best him with nothing more than a touch or a command.  "Ardeth, look at this thing.  How long has it been red like this," she interjected.  "Damn it."  He drew in a hissing breath as the antiseptic touched it.  "How did you doctor this, Ardeth, with water and sand?"  He said nothing.  He knew better.  One word, and she'd fly into him for not taking care of himself.  She wrapped it loosely in sterile gauze.  "I hope that will do the trick."  

Leven placed a very gentle kiss onto the gauze and he was tempted to grab her, throw her down on the pallet, and take her.  The urge was almost irresistible.  His dream was fresh in his mind and he wanted it to become a reality.  He shook his head.  What was he thinking?  Azizah and Adnan were sleeping peacefully on the pallet.  She would not appreciate such a rough undertaking.  It wasn't his way with her.  He had no idea why the idea suddenly struck him so swiftly and strongly.  She released his hand and he drew it back close against his body.  The urge had yet to leave him.  He didn't immediately trust his body.  It had nearly betrayed him.  At his weakest point with Leven before he even touched her, he had never had the urge to attack her.  Leven stood and watched Ardeth cautiously.  Some type of shadow crossed over his face and for a moment, a weird light entered his eyes.  It was one she had never seen before.  She wanted to reach out and touch him, crawl into his mind, and poke around.  Yet, she would never do it.  She had nearly asked him what was going on, but she wasn't sure he would tell her.  She leaned forward just the slightest bit and reached out to him.  When he felt the soft touch of her hand on his cheek, he seemed to come around a little.  The weird light died and he was her same, sweet husband.  For a moment, for a scary moment, he looked as if he wanted to hurt her.  Impossible.  Her husband, her Ardeth, would never do anything to hurt her.

*  *  *

In the mortal year of 1932, Hathos and Isis interfered once again.  Raiyur had marked the son of Altair before his birth, but she had not noticed until she saw the baby defenseless in the sand.  This baby, this Ardeth Bay, had grown into the man his father was.  So honorable was he that he was chosen to break an ancient Setian curse.  However, her potential King had also fallen slave to the same thing as his father before him.  He had met a woman from the future, one whom he was sent to break another curse.  However, Raiyur hadn't expected the curse to involve a love relationship or a child.  Ardeth was given a lover just as Altair was.  The cursed goddesses of love and protection had interfered yet again.  The curse was meant to be broken and the Medjai Chieftain was set to return to his time.  Perhaps her King would come after all.  It wasn't meant to be.  A mortal seer, one so feeble of body that he shook when he walked, had prayed to the goddesses and gods.  He prayed hard for the return of the woman to her lover.  Hathos and Isis had brought the woman over, had given her to her King.  Raiyur was furious and she summoned the help of Set.  He had his own scores to settle and the balance of good and evil would finally waiver on their side for now.  Yet, the Chieftain so pure of heart married his mortal woman, the woman who carried his child.  It had happened just as it had with Altair.

_Raiyur watched from her position in between light and dark as the mortal woman gave birth to twins.  One of whom was a boy. Raiyur touched the boy, ensuring that he had the mark.  Perhaps if she couldn't have the Chieftain, she would some day have his son.  She didn't want the son, she wanted the father.  She wanted this Ardeth Bay more than she had wanted Altair Bay.  A hailstorm had fallen in the desert the moment Raiyur saw the mark inside Ardeth's wrist.  It was the same mark that Altair had had.  The warriors riding back to the village had to stop and run for cover.  Ardeth was one of them.  He had never seen such a vicious hailstorm in his life.  Somewhere, he was certain a goddess or god was displeased.  Raiyur would send minions for Ardeth's family.  However, it wouldn't be as easy.  The goddesses had touched Ardeth's woman.  Not only that, but she was also sensitive and could see things others could not.  Her mission would prove more difficult, but not impossible.  Ardeth would be hers.  She'd rid the world of his children, and send his whore back to the future where she belonged.  Once all the barriers were destroyed, this man would be hers.  She would destroy his vocal cords before she took him.  She would not lose another soul to Set._

*  *  *

Leven sat straight up, a scream just behind her lips.  She bit her lip, hard, to keep it inside.  If she let it out, she'd wake the babies and scare the hell out of her husband.  How long had they been in bed?  Two hours?  Four?  Her breathing began to settle and she ran her hands through her hair.  For a moment, she didn't move.  She normally remembered every dream she had, but this one eluded her.  Her hand was against her chest, as if she thought it would calm her beating heart.  Her breasts felt heavy and full.  The babies would awaken soon, demanding to be nursed.  Instead of settling back or waking her husband, she left the bed and moved toward her infants.  Neither of them had awakened just yet, but it would occur soon enough.  She gazed down at her babies, her beautiful little babies.  Both of them were so much like their father it almost hurt looking at them.  They had black hair, dark eyes, and sweet, gentle faces.  Born just a tad on the early side, they were so tiny, and had weighed no more than six pounds each at birth.  Yet, they were healthy and growing like little weeds.  She reached out and touched their tiny little fists, their skin as soft as silk.  She had never connected an actual life to herself, even when she knew she was pregnant.  It was difficult thinking it, difficult accepting it until she had begun to show.  Only then did she understand that yes, she was carrying a life inside her.  When she felt the first ripple, the reality had sunk in even further.  There were no modern devices here, nothing that would guarantee the health of the child.  There had only been healers, midwives, and attending women who had babies of their own.  It was Sahib who told her that she was carrying twins.  She didn't know how Sahib knew this, but as her stomach grew to mountainous proportions, it took little convincing.  Oh yes, she was carrying twins.  Either that, or she had one very large baby inside her.  

Leven remembered sending word to Ardeth at least two weeks before the actual labor pains had begun.  She was terrified.  She had never had a baby before, much less _two_ of them.  She was aware that it would take that long to reach Ardeth and another several days for him to make it back.  By the ninth or tenth day, she became convinced she wasn't going to make it.  The labor pains began in the middle of the night and her attending woman, Sahib, went in search of the midwife.  She was delivered of two small, but healthy babies fifteen hours later.  Exhausted, she wasn't aware that her husband was no more than an hour away.  After Leven slept very, very briefly, Ardeth came to her, straight off his horse, still adorned in the robes, still armed with his scimitar.  She saw the concern in his eyes, and the expression on his face.  He felt so very destroyed that he had not been there for her.  She wouldn't let him do that.  Instead, she handed him his children, one by one and noticed that he had fallen so deeply in love, had probably been in love with them even before they were born.  

Ardeth, Adnan, and Azizah were the only family she had, just as she had told her husband.  Of course, she knew there were others in the future, but she hadn't been a part of them in several years.  She felt such very strong love for the three of them and would never give up that bond.  As if on cue, Adnan awoke first, followed by his sister.  It was time for them to nurse, and they were making their needs known to anyone around who would listen.  Not once had she ever felt like this in her life.  Now that she had it, she never wanted to let it go.  

"Where were you," Ardeth asked sleepily when she slipped into bed an hour or so later.

She snuggled up against him, face-to-face, belly-to-belly.  "The babies decided it was time to eat."

"I love you, Hafa," he said before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  "Next time, wake me.  If one of us is tired, the other should be as well," he said with a gentle chuckle.  

"One of these days, you'll regret saying that," she said.  

"No."  He brought his hand up and ran a finger over her lips.  "I will not regret it.  Ever.  I was blessed.  First, with you and your love, and then our babies came and I felt even more blessed."

She kissed the finger running over her lips.  "I feel the same.  It was all so very scary at first, but it has eased now, and I couldn't be happier.  I'm so glad you're here with me, and it's going to hurt like hell when you leave again."

He kissed away the tear that had fallen out of her eye.  "We shall not think of that now.  We should focus on our love for each other and the children.  Do not put the word 'departure' in your mind.  I will not have it, I will not hear it coming from your beautiful lips."

She nodded slightly, knowing immediately that she would think it no matter what he said.  "Okay.  I'll work on it," she said with a little smile.  "I love you."

Ardeth smoothed her hair away from her cheek.  "And, Hafa, I love you."

When the couple fell asleep later, no dreams haunted either of them for the rest of the night.           


	4. Below the Surface

BELOW THE SURFACE

In his dream, Ardeth saw himself at eighteen again.  He had come back to the village to attend the burial of Taiyib.  His beloved Sharîk had come to him, touching his face, whispering words to him in English.  At the time, Ardeth knew very little English, but it sounded absolutely lovely coming out of her mouth.  It was almost foreign to his ears.  He had seen how beautiful she was in her pristine white nightgown.  When he tasted her lips, he ached to make love to her.  However, she was promised to another and he could not betray his friend or disgrace his love.  He readied to leave when she disappeared from his sight, but he stopped immediately when she was completely gone.  He wasn't interested in getting back just yet.  He knew he didn't want to lay his eyes on Sharîk again.  If he did, he would not keep the promise he made to himself, his friend, and her.  At eighteen, he had never touched a woman like a man should.  In fact, he had never seen one naked.  It simply wasn't proper.  He assumed that he would be married some day, but the idea of having another woman who was not Sharîk felt devastating and wrong.  He didn't intend to share his life with anyone.  If he couldn't have the woman he wanted, he would have none of them.  His life, what he was born for, was extremely difficult, and marriage really didn't mesh well with it.  He didn't want to leave, but knew he couldn't stay.  He longed to stay behind to break up the marriage.  He couldn't fathom the idea of losing his precious Sharîk.  The thought of her giving way to anyone other than him sent him off into a wild tangent.  He completely didn't understand what was going on inside him.  Whatever it was, he hated it.  He gave a brief command to his horse and turned away.  

_Not understanding where he was walking [or necessarily caring], he stumbled along, grumbling, his heart aching immensely.  It was very dark outside; there were no stars, no light to illuminate the sleeping village.  It mattered little.  If he fell, he might break his leg and not have to go back.  He could stay and raise a fuss.  Perhaps then, he would not lose his lifelong love.  He wasn't watching where he was going, he didn't care.  However, he should have.  He wound up walking right into a recently widowed wife of a tribesman.  She was young, probably no more than twenty.  She was as dark and as beautiful as Sharîk.  He tried to recall her name and it eluded him for just a brief moment.  However, it came to mind as if it were a gentle breeze from the heavens sent to cool heated flesh:  Ginsi.  He had met her once or twice.  Her husband was much older than she and he didn't live long enough to have children with her.  She would remain among the village until she had another contract to marry.  He reached out to her, preparing to apologize for his clumsiness, and then he remembered the rule of not touching another man's wife.  Yet, she wasn't married any longer.  He stepped back and tried to walk away, but she took hold of his hand.  He stared down into her eyes, the eyes so much like his beloved.  There was so much tension rushing through his body and he didn't know where to put it, where to expend it.  He was not in battle.  She sensed he was upset and she offered him a cool drink of water.  Mutely, he followed her back.  If she had been any other woman, he would not have done it.  His mind saw one person and one only._

_Off the sand and inside, she uncovered her head, revealing beautiful, long black hair.  He took the cool drink, intending to drain the cup before escaping.  He hadn't known then, but Ginsi had always had an eye for him.  She had longed to be promised to him above all others.  However, it wasn't likely to happen.  She would settle for what she could get.  When he gave her the cup, she touched his hand gently, her fingers running delicately over his.  What was she doing?  Was she seducing him, drawing him toward her?  His question was answered the moment she leaned forward and kissed him.  His first instinct was to move away, to take off, and go back as he had intended.  However, his adolescent body could not exactly listen to that command.  He would remember Ginsi, remember what she had given him, and what she taken away.  In his dream state, he watched as Ginsi undressed his adolescent self, but as soon as he was naked before her and she with him, he was a man, in his present state._

_Ginsi was nude and reaching out to him, touching him, and he felt the same surging rush of excitement through every nerve ending in his body.  It was as if he were experiencing it as it happened at eighteen, but he had somehow come into the dream as a man.  He wanted her, wanted her very badly, but wasn't sure what he should do, if he should even touch her.  She took care of everything and he had never had an experience such as this until he met his wife.  Ginsi had been married to an older man and she knew things, things that most women her age weren't privy to, but he could not find the words to complain.  His body, his man's body, responded wickedly to her touch, as it did when he was still a boy.  Feeling almost virginal again, she had nearly brought him to release with the simple touch of her hand.  She lay back and pulled him on top of her, giving him gentle commands, telling him what he needed to do, and he realized that she **liked** his touch, **welcomed** it.  Her soft, sensual moans told him without a word ever escaping her mouth.  This felt so wrong, but seemed so right.  The man with an adolescent mind and body tried to stop what was happening, but he couldn't.  He was inside this woman, had never been inside another since he met Leven.  He was cheating on his wife.  Yet, he wasn't.  Ginsi was his first, and he had had her when he was eighteen, not as a man.  Why did he feel this way, feel as if he was cheating?  _

_He cried out at the sheer intensity of his release, and it was when his adolescent self began to feel the first tinges of regret.  He had declared his love for one woman, but managed to lay with another?  She whispered to him that she wanted him again, and at his age, he would be ready very soon.  He hadn't wanted to linger with her, hadn't wanted to touch her again, but he couldn't help it.  The second time, she had been atop him, controlling his movements and forcing back his release.  He had become his adult self again, and reached out to her, touching her, noticing how she didn't feel anything like his Leven.  She was atop him, though, and no other woman had ever done that before his wife.  She didn't look like his wife, she looked like Ginsi.  Within moments of slipping inside her, he felt another release building inside him.  He recalled that Ginsi had whispered that young men such as he could go all night.  He could not argue, but he had no intention of doing so.  He had to leave…to go.  His adult self grasped her waist, digging his fingers into her flesh and he moved within her madly.  Again, the sensation was such as if it was actually happening to him, but he knew it wasn't.  In his present mind, he wondered why he was dreaming of his first lover.  He rarely thought of her anymore.  After that night, she had been given another marriage contract, and he never saw her again._

_At the moment of his second release, he didn't cry out.  Instead, he lifted his body to meet hers and sank his teeth into her shoulder, probably hurting her, drawing blood.  He had never done that before, but it was something he couldn't help.  He didn't want to cry out again, because if he did, he'd awaken his wife.  His wife?  Wasn't she lying beside him, her fingers curled around his hair?  _

*  *  *

Ardeth awoke with a start, his body slicked with sweat.  As if expecting to see someone else beside him, he gazed at his wife.  She had laid her head in the crook between his arm and chest.  Her arm lay across him and the fingers of that hand had closed around his hair.  She had fallen asleep stroking it.  For a moment, he wondered whom he expected to see?  Ginsi?  The woman in his dream was supposed to represent her, but she was very different, much more forward in her movements and lovemaking.  She was nothing like the woman who had made him a man.  She seemed more…wicked, teasing, more like Leven, but not her.  The sight of his wife's body and the soft press of her breasts against him brought about an all too familiar stirring in his loins.  He wanted her, longed to wake her up, and end the ache once and for all.  Slowly, carefully, he drew her hand away from his hair.  She mumbled a little as he pushed her back.  He had positioned her in such a way where he could lay his eyes on her entire body.  It was covered by a modest nightgown, but had that ever stopped him before?  He didn't think of her exhaustion, her need to rest, or her own wants and needs.  He knew what he wanted and had the greatest urge to take it.  His eyes raked lustfully over the swell of her breasts, down her flat abdomen, to her thighs, and finally down to the silky triangle between her legs that was covered from view as well.  He reached out and took hold of the front of her nightgown.  His hands ached to rip it from her breasts.  He had grabbed a handful of the material and felt his hand beginning to pull it taut against her.  When she moaned a little in her sleep, he gasped, as if he were coming awake from a trance.  He glanced down and saw what he had nearly done to her.  He released her nightgown and tried to put it back in some order.

He fell to his back.  What had just happened?  Twice now, he had nearly attacked his wife while she slept.  It was lust again, pure and simple lust.  It was the lust he had felt as a boy of eighteen when Ginsi had gently taken his virginity.  It wasn't love; it wasn't anything close to it.  As much as his father had thought years before him, he realized that he had never touched his wife with only lust in his heart.  He had thought this before, but he analyzed in his mind again and again.  Pure, carnal desire had been coursing through him during the entire dream.  He had seen himself making love to the woman, not as a boy, but as a man.  He had felt the sensations as they happened, just as he felt them at eighteen.  It was loneliness and lust that drove him forward.  As he came awake and laid his eyes upon his wife, the lust had taken over, ruling him, pushing him forward to betray a trust so sacred and pure that he would die if he broke it.  He couldn't continue to have these dreams, couldn't continue to feel this way.  Some day soon, he was afraid that he would act upon his feelings and attack her.  He loved her, she was the mother of his children, and hurting her was something he'd never ever do in a thousand lifetimes.  The urge had been there, and it was strong.  He was tempted to talk to Leven about it, but it was something he thought he could control.  Whatever was going on in his mind was in his own hands.  However, he didn't realize that he was completely wrong about that.  Unaware for the time being, he turned to his side and drew a gentle line along Leven's jaw.  She sighed a little and turned toward him.  He loved her so very much and he never wanted to lose her.  In her sleep, she sensed the closeness of his body, and she molded herself against him, wrapping her leg around his hip and burying her face into his chest.  She mumbled something against him, he didn't understand, but it sounded like a whispered _love you_.  He cupped the back of her head into his hand; unable to believe that he had nearly hurt her, had broken a trust.  He had never felt so confused or so low at the same time.

At the slight touch on the back of her head, she made a soft sound, one that he had heard many times.  It left her just before she awoke.  He hadn't wanted his discord to rouse her, but it happened despite how hard he tried to hide it.  His wife appeared to be some type of human barometer, she could literally _sense_ when all was not right with him.  Part of it was due to the gift she had inherited from her grandfather.  Yet, the bigger part came directly from her heart.  She loved him so very much, he knew this, knew it with every fiber of his being.  He felt Leven stir gently against him, her body barely moving.  Before releasing the back of her head, he ran his hand over her hair and pulled back just a little to accommodate her movements.  She placed a gentle kiss at the base of his throat.  When she tasted the salt tang of his sweat, she drew away even further to gaze at him.  For a moment, she thought the injury on his hand had gotten infected and he was running fever.  She touched his cheek and noticed it was cool to the touch.

"Baby," she whispered, "are you okay?  You're drenched with sweat."  She touched his hair.  It, like his body, was damp.

"Bad dreams," he said.  "Do not worry."

She slid back as if she were going to leave the bed.  "I think you need water…"

Before she could get up, he took hold of her arm and drew her back beside him.  He leaned over her and ran his hand over her forehead.  "I will not have you waiting on me hand and foot.  The babies run you ragged as it is.  It was only a dream and I am fine.  I need nothing but you in my arms."  He kissed her very gently.  In the back of his mind, the urge to molest and plunder her body had never gone away, but he fought it back madly.  When he broke the kiss, he touched her cheek.  "Go to sleep."

Ardeth started to draw away, but she didn't immediately release the hold she had on his body.  "Wait," she said.  "What kind of dreams were you having?"

Her question shocked him and sent a little tingle of anxiety down his spine.  How could he tell her he was reenacting the night he had first taken a woman?  How could he tell her that it felt as if he were actually touching Ginsi?  Throughout the entire dream, the thought that he was cheating on his wife would not go away.  Yet, it was no more than a dream [_was it_].  He had told this woman who lay beneath him many things.  She had touched his entire soul and had given her heart completely to him.  She had sacrificed her old way of life to come to him, marry him, and give birth to his children.  However, he wasn't sure he could tell her this, not directly, not just yet.  If he ever grew to understand it, perhaps then he would speak to her.  As he gazed into her eyes and saw her love, her concern, he knew he had to at least _touch_ upon it.  Would she understand?  She was different than the women he had known before.  Of course, she came from a different time.  They had shared everything a couple could, in bed and out.  He wanted to tell her, wanted to get it out.  The dreams disturbed him, almost as much as the ones he'd had before he found Leven.

"Leven," he began tentatively, "have you…have you ever dreamed of past lovers?"

_What an odd question_.  "Here and there, but not all the time.  Why do you ask?  Did you have a dream like that?" 

He nodded a bit shamefacedly.  "Yes.  It was a woman I have not thought of in ten years.  She played a role in shaping me, I suppose."

Inside, she was smiling.  He was gently trying to tell her that this woman had taken his virginity.  His obvious embarrassment made the mental smile grow wider.  Here was a man who'd made love to her so many times she couldn't count them on her fingers and toes, he'd fathered her children, but he couldn't admit that he'd dreamed of his first lover.  She didn't want to go into the gory details of a wet dream, but she had to say something.  It was really sweet, but she wouldn't laugh at him if her life depended on it.  "Well, what she did for you is considered quite an event.  I would say it's fairly normal to dream about her."

He nodded a little.  "Do you…dream about your first?"

Leven thought about that for a moment.  _Did she_?  She had been slightly younger than Ardeth, but it was more like one of those things that just…happened.  She was sixteen, the boy a year older.  They'd been drinking and bam, the next day, she woke up naked and alone.  "No, I don't, but it was different for me, I'm sure.  Who was she?"

He thought about it for a moment before answering.  Sighing a little, he said, "Her name was Ginsi.  She was a young widow, two years older than I.  I do not remember who her husband was, but he was a tribesman.  She had not been promised to anyone else and it was not rare for a young man to seek the experience of a widow.  I did not intend to seek her out, I ran into her, and she offered comfort and warmth.  At that stage in my life, it was exactly what I needed.  She gave me that.  I never saw her again after that night.  I think she was sent to another tribe and married there."

_Oh yeah, definitely different than mine.  _"You were eighteen or so?"  He nodded.  "Was this when you knew Sharîk?  Was she married to Q yet?"

"She was to marry him the next day.  I had kissed her that night, but I wanted more.  I could not…"  For a moment, the words dried up.

She placed her fingers over his lips.  "I know this one."

He smiled.  "Yes, you do."

"I don't find it unusual for you to dream of this woman.  It happens.  It happened with me a few times," she told him with a knowing smile.  "The important thing is, you're not losing your mind.  You'll probably never dream of her again."

_I may not be losing my mind, but am I losing my soul_?  Ardeth wanted to delve into it further, wanted to tell her the feelings that rose up in him after the dream.  He had nearly attacked her as she slept.  That, he knew, wasn't normal.  He drew back to the night with Ginsi almost twelve years ago.  Nothing had happened which would make him want to attack anyone.  It was definitely an act of loneliness and lust on his part.  On hers, she had always wanted him [she hadn't failed to tell him that while undressing him], and she would have him before she was sent away.  No matter how comfortable he was, no matter how much he loved her, he couldn't share with Leven the fact that he nearly took her with force.  It wasn't right and he refused to betray the bond and trust that they had.  Perhaps she was right.  It might turn into a one-time thing and completely go away.

He kissed her gently.  "You are right.  The only dream I want to have right now is the one I am touching and looking upon.  I love you."

She kissed him back, running her tongue along his parted lips.  This often drove him a little nuts.  "Show me.  Show me how much," she whispered against his lips.

The hunger, need, and want had returned in one tremendous surge of emotion and sensation.  Taking hold of her nightgown, he was once again tempted to rip it away from her body, to eliminate the grand ache that had built inside him.  He took a handful of it and pulled it forward, literally jerking it up in less than gentle motions.  _What are you doing?  Stop, stop, stop.  _He drew away the slightest bit and gazed down at her.  She wasn't offended or hurt by his behavior, but she _was_ confused.  Saying nothing, he lowered his body over hers and kissed her again, plunging his tongue into her mouth.  Her hands went into his hair as his began to push the nightgown up slowly, gently, as was his way.  When she lay nude before him, the need to force her, to take her, had slid away.  What had he been thinking?  This woman was his Leven, his wife, his eternal partner.  She was not an object of lust, she was an object of his love, one worthy of worship.                   __


	5. Dreams of A Medjai Wife

DREAMS OF A MEDJAI WIFE

*  *  *

_The desert was very hot and bright.  Leven hadn't felt this type of heat in months.  She stayed well protected since she came to Ardeth, but avoiding the desert wasn't feasible when one lived there.  As she walked along a sand dune, she felt as if she belonged here.  She couldn't feel the burn on the soles of her feet.  In the distance, she heard the wailing cry of a baby.  Azizah?  Adnan?  She didn't think the cries were coming from her babies, because it was somewhat different.  Leven had learned the cries of her children just as they had learned the tone of her and Ardeth's voices.  The cry was different and completely solo.  Who was the child?  The infant was young, probably no older than her own, but no one in the village had babies so small.  Sahib was the only woman who had had a baby before her.  Her little one was nearly eighteen months old.  The cries continued and Leven began to search diligently.  She was almost certain that the baby was one of hers.  How could that be?  Neither of the babies was ever out alone.  Although certain she wasn't listening to her children, there did seem something familiar about the cries.  She couldn't understand the connection.  She continued onward, looking around obsessively.  Stopping suddenly, she drew in a harsh breath.  She saw the back of her husband's head.  He had stripped down to his waist and a woman in a long white nightgown was approaching.  What was this?  Who was this woman coming toward her husband?  When Ardeth turned, she realized that his face was a little different; his marks had somehow changed.  He looked like Ardeth, but wasn't Ardeth.  He glanced down at an object sight unseen and whispered something in Arabic.  Leven moved around just a bit.  Neither the man nor the woman seemed to notice her.  She looked down and saw an infant wrapped in some type of ornamental robe, somehow like Ardeth's, but not._

_The infant looked like her Adnan.  He even had the same little black mark below his left ankle.  The baby was naked and ill protected against the elements.  A sudden crackling noise drew Leven's attention away from the baby.  Ardeth/not Ardeth was gone in a blinding flash of light and through a heavy smell of ozone.  She watched as the dark woman raised her hands to the sky and literally roared.  Her roar shook the earth like an earthquake, a fourteen on the Richter scale.  The woman stepped up to the infant and unwrapped him from the protection of his father's robes.  As her hand drew closer, Leven cried out.  She didn't know who this woman was, but she intended to hurt her son.  It was obvious in her eyes.  Had she hurt Azizah?  Where was her daughter?  Leven screamed as the woman's hand aimed for the tiny head of her baby.  Just before she took it into her fist, she stopped and stood back.  She lifted the baby's leg and gazed at the black mark.  Throwing her head back and laughing, Leven heard the words "King" and "Ardeth" as she gazed upon the child.  Was this baby her Adnan?  The woman lifted the child and Leven saw something odd.  It was a strange birthmark; not like the one under the baby's ankle, but one she had seen more than once on her husband's naked body.  Ironically, it was the shape of a scimitar blade just inside the baby's thigh.  Her son didn't have such a birthmark, but Ardeth did.  Was this Ardeth?  This child so like her baby?  It had to be, but how was she seeing this?  **Why** was she seeing this?  Who was the man and the woman?  Leven had seen pictures of Ardeth's father, Lufti, and there was no resemblance whatsoever.  There wasn't one with his mother, either.  Unless…_

_Leven found herself running back, chasing the woman with the baby.  She stood back and watched as the black haired woman dropped the baby in front of an adobe structure.  She then turned, snapped her fingers, and disappeared.  All around her, she looked for the woman, but did not see her.  Quickly, Leven ran toward the infant and gazed upon him.  Yes, he was just like her Adnan, but also a bit different.  She wanted to pick him up, but wasn't sure what the consequences of that action would be.  However, she shrugged them away and leaned down to take the baby into her arms.  He felt heavier than Adnan, as if he was full-term.  He lay in her arms gurgling and cooing, so beautiful.  The eyes.  His identity was in the eyes.  She was gazing upon her husband as an infant.  She didn't understand why this was happening to her.  Gently, she laid the baby down and wondered what she should do.  Before an answer came to her, a man came out of the structure.  Lufti.  He gazed down at the baby curiously, whispering, "Ardeth."  He called out a command in Arabic and a few moments later, she saw another familiar face.  Cantara.  Cantara took the baby as Lufti left.  Leven followed closely on his heels.  She must know what was going on.  She didn't understand, she didn't understand anything in this strange dream.  _

_She nearly ran into Lufti's back as he stood staring down at a pallet, much like the one she and Ardeth had.  She moved from around his body so she could see what had drawn his attention.  She covered her mouth with her hand to hold back the scream.  The dark woman she had seen with the baby was lying next to Ardeth/not Ardeth.  Their bodies were entwined, her fingers curled around his long hair.  If not for the carnage, the scene would have been touching.  It would have been very close to something she and Ardeth often did when they lay in bed.  However, both of them were covered in blood, slaughtered as they slept.  Why had the baby been spared?  Leven wanted to look away, but she couldn't.  Her eyes were drawn to the left ankle of the man's leg.  There was a black mark, just like the one both Ardeth and Adnan had.  The horror of what she saw had the capacity to drive her mad, but she had to look, had to see.  She approached the couple and gazed down upon them.  The man so like her Ardeth had a few differences here and there.  The woman entwined with him had the lips that Ardeth had inherited.  She ached to reach out and touch the man and his wife.  Who were these people?  Ardeth's parents?  Impossible.  Ardeth's parents were Lufti and Cantara.  Yet, hadn't Ardeth once told her that he was a 'community' child of sorts until the age of eleven?  Did he realize that Lufti and Cantara weren't his parents?  **Did he**?  From behind, she heard a voice calling her name._

_Leven turned around abruptly, but there was no one there.  However, she had heard a voice, she knew she had.  It began to boom toward her again:  **Your Ardeth has the mark, as his father before him.  If I cannot have Ardeth, I will take your son, he has the mark as well.  Sacrifice your husband to me or your entire family will be slaughtered like Altair and Leilah Bay.  He must rule with me as my King.  I will have no other.  Until he consents, I will torment his dreams, and he shall torment you.  You have Hathos and Isis guarding you, but I have ways of working past them.  I am Raiyur and I will send you back to your time and you will never see your children again.  Give your husband to me.  Give him to me now.**  Who was Raiyur?  She had never heard of Raiyur before in her life.  Altair?  Leilah?  Who were they?  **Were** they Ardeth's parents?  **Stop reflecting you fool.  Get back to your body and your mind and make preparations to bring your mortal man to me.**  She would never sacrifice her husband or her son to anyone.  **You are an idiot, Seer.  I shall send you to your time and will have free reign with the Medjai Chieftain.  I torment the Chieftain.  He torments you.**_

*  *  *

The wailing cry of an infant brought Leven out of her strange dream.  At first, she thought it was the crying of the baby in her dream.  She felt the familiar full/dull ache in her breasts.  The babies needed to nurse.  Before she got up, she glanced over at Ardeth.  He was sleeping peacefully, with not an ounce of distress on his face.  She brought herself to her feet to tend to her babies.  If one was crying, the other was sure to follow.  This time, it was Adnan who began squalling first.  She picked him up and carried him over to another pallet in the floor specifically set up for her to nurse the babies.  She released the ties to her gown and dropped it past her right breast.  The baby latched on quickly.  She tried not to focus on negative things as she fed her baby, but she couldn't help it.  It was disturbing and strange.  She had never had such a dream since giving birth.  By the time Adnan was sated, Azizah began to squall.

A noise forced Leven to look up.  Ardeth stood watching her with their daughter.  As he had done many, many times since the babies were born, he joined her on the pallet, sitting behind her.  She had just switched sides with Azizah and she latched onto Leven's left breast.  He kissed the side of Leven's throat and ran his hand gently down the arm holding onto their daughter.  He slipped his under hers to help support the baby.  He knew she was exhausted.  When the babies were stubborn, nursing them could become a chore.  He watched with a gentle smile as the baby worked furiously at Leven's nipple, her tiny fists clutched tightly.  Leven felt the comfort of Ardeth's arms around her and the heat radiating from his body.  She loved feeling the solid wall of his body against hers.  With a brief little cry, Azizah indicated that she had had enough.  With a brief kiss to Leven's shoulder, Ardeth drew her nightgown up back over her shoulder.  He took the baby from her arms and patted her back gently.  He gazed at his wife for a moment and noticed a look of concern on her face.  He hadn't seen this often, but when he did, it always disturbed him.  Once the little one's stomach was soothed, he stood and laid her down.  He glanced briefly over at his son.  Adnan had fallen back asleep and didn't seem to have a care in the world.  When he turned toward Leven again, he noticed that she seemed a bit lost in thought.

He presented his hand to her and she smiled a little and took it into hers.  He helped her up to her feet and stood with her for a moment.  She wanted to lie back down and had actually tried to pull away.  However, he wouldn't release her.  He held onto her and gazed into her eyes.  She held his gaze, disbelieving that she had actually looked upon him as an infant.  An old cliché existed that said the eyes were the windows to the soul.  She had never bought into that bullshit until she met Ardeth Bay.  His eyes were just that.  Even in a dream, she knew them, touched them, and climbed inside.  He wasn't an idiot by far.  He understood that the babies kept her worn out nearly all day and night, but her behavior tonight had nothing to do with exhaustion.  It was more than obvious.  They couldn't speak in here, not unless they wanted to wake the babies.  Instead of trying to pull away from him, she tugged on his hand and led him back.  They sat down together on the pallet and said nothing.  As much as Ardeth before her, she wasn't sure if she could approach the subject of her dream.  It was terrifying and had brought many questions into her mind.  The most important, of course, was the matter of his parentage.  Dare she ask him?  It didn't escape her that the names began with "A" and "L," thinking that, perhaps, she had simply inserted them into her dream.  Yet, the couple wasn't them and the infant wasn't theirs.  It was more than obvious they had had some tie to Ardeth, but the man wasn't her husband, not exactly.  He only looked like him, with the exception of his lips.

"I suppose I'm having my own dreams," she said.

Ardeth continued to hold a gaze with her and grew more concerned than ever before.  When he dreamed, it meant nothing, especially after he and Leven reunited, married, and had the babies.  However, when _she_ had a dream, it was somewhat different.  She had some type of gift and he didn't doubt that it was she calling to him all along, not Sharîk.  That it was _she_ who had inherently known of the curse and summoned him.  Her great-grandmother had played a role, but not the significant one they had first thought.  It was something that could not be ignored.  He touched her cheek, his large hand nearly engulfing half of it.  She raised her hand and placed it onto his.  She knew what he was thinking.  All she had to do was say the word 'dreams' and he'd immediately worry.  She supposed her gift was a curse as well.  She began to regret saying anything about it.  

"What are these dreams," he asked.

She took his hand down from her face and held it in both of her own.  "They don't seem like the others.  They're different."  Was that true?  Was she telling the complete truth?  She didn't like lying to her husband, but she also didn't want to send him off into a blind panic.  In the back of her mind, she remembered the names:  _Altair, Leilah, and Raiyur.  _"I don't think you need to put on such a serious face, though."  As soon as Ardeth was out of her presence, she'd search in her grandfather's journal and his book.  Perhaps there, she would find the answers she needed.  There would come a day, very soon, when Ardeth would have to leave her again.  If he saw her thumbing through the ancient book and journal, he'd know something was wrong.  He wasn't convinced; it was more than obvious.  She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead.  "Really, Ardeth, you don't have to worry.  I had a dream and then Adnan woke me up with his amazing lungs.  He must have gotten that war cry from you," she said with a little smile.

"Leven, are you sure," he asked.  "You seem so lost, your eyes so vacant, and your lips are quivering just the slightest bit.  I see all this and wonder if you are hiding something from me.  I cannot force you to tell me what is inside your heart or mind, but as your husband, as the man who loves you deeply, I want you to tell me anything that might be hurting you.  I know the type of dream that torments you, and from the look in your eyes, this dream is doing exactly that."

She released his hand and hers ran over his chest.  "I was dreaming of the babies," she said, hating herself tremendously for the lie she told her husband.  "It was one of those dreams new mothers have sometimes.  I'm constantly thinking that something will happen to them.  I think Adnan had been crying for a while and it imprinted in my brain and made me dream.  I'm okay, Ardeth.  It's nothing."

He wasn't altogether convinced that she was telling the whole truth, but for now, he could accept it.  If he pressed the issue, she would only become stubborn and refuse to speak to him further.  He nodded.  "All right."  He placed his own gentle kiss on her forehead and lay back.  

_Good job, you idiot.  He laid his heart out to you, and what did you do?  You gave him a line of bullshit and expected him to swallow it.  This selfless man is the best thing to ever happen to you and you stomp all over him._  She lay back next to him and could literally feel the barrier of hurt surrounding his body.  She turned to her side and propped up on her elbow.  "I know I hurt you.  I'm not trying to shut you out, but would you give me a little time to explore my dream before I share it?  I want to make sure it means something before I speak of it.  I was dishonest and I'm sorry."

He turned his head and glanced at her.  "I knew it was something more than what you said.  I understand your need to look into it, and I will not push you."  He leaned up to face her.  "I love you, Leven, you are my wife.  Your pain, strife, struggle, happiness, sadness, and love are inside me whenever you feel it.  Whatever it is that you find, you must tell me, Leven, you _must_."  

Ardeth leaned over and kissed her, groaning slightly as Leven molded her body against his, her fingers immediately going into his hair.  Since he had returned, they had made so much love, but his hunger was never sated.  As he drew her nightgown off and away from her body, the dreams that had plagued him never entered his mind.  Never a harsh thought came to the surface.  His touch was just as gentle as it always was.  When he entered her, he slid inside her slowly, enjoying the sensation of slipping into her just a little bit at a time until he was fully sheathed inside.  There was no need to jab at her as if she were some unspeakable foe, no need to rip or tear.  He brought her to shuddering climax time and time again, her soft cries silenced by his kisses.  He actually liked hearing her cries, liked the evidence of her pleasure echoing in the room around him, but it wasn't practical with two infants.  He loved his children, loved being a father, but for a moment, he didn't want anything to interrupt this most intimate moment between him and his wife.  He couldn't help but pull away from her mouth just a moment as he felt perilously close to his own release.  His wife, his Leven, always seemed to sense it the same as he, and she worked mercilessly to help him reach it.  Oh, how he longed to have the desire to control it, to manage it, to make it last as long as he wanted.  However, his body had betrayed him more than once, and his wife had wicked ways of aiding that betrayal.  She would envelop his body, dig her nails into his shoulders or back or buttocks, or she would nip his flesh [usually his ear], that alone had the ability to send him over.  Then there were times when her body would match his thrust by mad thrust, and the excited movements were often the catalyst toward his release.  Tonight, however, she had taken the 'softer' approach.  Her nails dug into him and the sweat rolling off his back stung the fresh grooves she had furrowed there.  Her breathing had taken on a panting quality and the sound of it in his ear prickled him, nearly sending him over the edge, but not quite.  His mouth covered hers again as she began to cry out just a bit.  The moment his body froze in its timeless euphoria, his lips released hers only for a brief moment, as he took in a deep, hissing breath.  Seconds later, her lips were desperately seeking his, wanting them back upon hers.  His lips gave over to hers, and each nibbled on the other's, as if dueling.  Once her tongue touched his, they each gave up the fight and surrendered to their bliss.

He didn't immediately move away from her or break the kiss.  He couldn't.  He absolutely could not.  If they continued, he might want her again.  It was possible, it had happened more than once since they'd been together.  He finally broke the kiss, but stayed where he was.  He lay over her, leaning on his elbows, with his arms on either side of her head.  His breathing slowed and the euphoria began to fade little by little into the quiet, loving aftermath.  He was so close to her and she liked this closeness, liked when he made love to her this way.  He was always passionate and giving, but there were times she literally felt as if she were a part of him.  It wasn't that he was reserved or conservative about it, but when they made love like this, he gave of himself so completely that she wasn't even sure if he knew where he was.

A very brief flash of his dream played in Ardeth's mind.  It wasn't an image that would send him into his frenzy, but it was enough to bother him.  He began to wonder if he'd ever make love to his wife like this again.                 

****


	6. Tearful Farewells and Visions

TEARFUL FAREWELLS & VISIONS

With a squalling infant in the crook of each arm, Leven stood with Ardeth for as long as she could.  The day was particularly bright and the sand was blowing fiercely.  He wouldn't hear of her coming out into this, not with the babies.  He placed gentle kisses on the foreheads of the children and then gazed helplessly at his wife.  They had already said a proper and long goodbye in private, but he found himself wanting to take her into his arms and drag her out the door with him.  He hated these brief breaks.  It drove him mad to stay with her for weeks on end, making love to her, loving his children, and then leaving it all behind.  Leven had mused once that 'warriors for God' didn't have vacation days or sick leave.  Pushing himself, he turned and left her.  Leven turned away herself to put the babies back down.  She stood and stared at the children for a very long time.  Her heart pounded in her chest and she desperately ached to see Ardeth one more time before he was totally out of ear and eyeshot.  If she could find someone to stay with the babies for just a little while…  

Ardeth's mind was focused and alert.  The blowing sand was incredibly harsh, but not as harsh as the pain attacking his heart.  He hadn't wanted to leave his wife, not after she admitted having some type of dream she could not tell him about.  In a sense, he should have known better.  However, what other choice did he have?  He rode onward, literally forcing himself to strive on.  He would return to his wife and children soon enough.  From behind, he thought he heard his name being called.  He stopped his horse and listened carefully.  The wind was kicking up a fuss and he wondered if he had simply heard the howling and associated it with a call.  Ignoring it for a moment, he commanded his horse onward again.  He heard the voice once more.  Stopping again, he turned and saw his wife coming toward him, waving frantically.  She had covered her head and face to protect herself against the hissing sand.  Without waiting for her to meet him, he rode toward her at almost a full gallop.  What was she thinking?  

"What are you doing," he asked, his voice slightly muffled behind the ghutrah.  He offered his hand to her and he pulled her up to the horse.  "Leven?"

She hugged him fiercely, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into the side of his neck.  "I couldn't let you leave without one more touch."

If the sand weren't blowing so fiercely, he'd kiss her.  He didn't care what was proper and what wasn't.  "You must go," he said.  "You must go, or I cannot."

"I know.  I love you."

*  *  *

That evening, Ardeth and his men made camp just as the sun had lost its battle with the moon.  Despite the blowing sand, they had traveled many miles today.  However, all of them were exhausted.  The others sat together and ate, but Ardeth wasn't in the mood.  He supposed he was pouting.  He hadn't labeled his behavior as such, but it was one of the words Leven used when she said someone wasn't getting his way.  He preferred to think of it more as brooding.  Grown men didn't pout.  Yet, he lay back inside the relative comfort of his tent and pouted anyway.  He thought it ironic that he felt this way, but it always happened to him on his first night away from home.  He understood why many of his men did not marry.  It was difficult.  How many times had he been tempted to turn around and go back?  How many times had he nearly dragged his wife along with him?  If it were practical to travel with two tiny infants in such a way, he would have packed up the entire family.  _You are ridiculous, you fool_, he thought.  How safe was she and the babies in this environment?  He was simply allowing his heart to lead him.  He would be back home soon enough.  While he pouted, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.  At first, all he could see were the gold of Leven's eyes and the shiny cascade of her hair.  He reached for that imagine, reached for it and embraced it.

*  *  *

Sharîk had been dead for only a short time.  Ardeth's grief was fresh and gnawing at the pit of his stomach.  The only light in his life was little Gadiel.  He loved the boy so very dearly, but he couldn't spend much time with him.  He was at the village, visiting Gadiel, when Hashim summoned him.  Apparently, a group of people had been found riding through the heart of the creature's realm, and for whatever reason they had, decided to linger.  Those foolish enough to stray there were either driven out by the Medjai, or dealt with through the evil curse of Imhotep and his minions.  It was information Ardeth could not ignore, no matter how comfortable he was with his people or Gadiel.  Without saying goodbye to his godson, he rode out that night with Hashim to face the group.  He hoped that the intruders had only strayed there by accident, and didn't want to wage a battle.  Whichever way it turned out, he was ready.

_It took a couple of days to reach the fringes of the lost city.  Cautiously, the men watched the group of people ever so curiously.  They had obviously made camp and were just about ready to continue their journey.  Ardeth noticed that they didn't appear to be Egyptian.  They seemed exotic and foreign.  The women wore pristine white garments seemingly wrapped around their shoulders and flowing down to their feet.  The men had darker clothing, but the colors were brighter somehow.  They were very different than any group the Medjai had ever seen.  None of them appeared to be armed.  Ardeth commanded the others to approach them cautiously from the outside in while he and Hashim would ride toward them.  They would face off nicely and then proceed aggressively if it called for it.  Ardeth had long since abandoned his slash first ask questions later command style.  Having O'Connell aiding in the destruction of the creature and his domain had taught him a bit of civility, so to speak.  Be that as it may, any intruders were considered dangerous until they proved themselves otherwise.  As the others closed in behind the caravan, Hashim and Ardeth drew nearer.  When the group spotted the warriors, they halted completely.  They exchanged excited conversation in a language Ardeth had never heard before.  How would they communicate with the intruders without aggressiveness?  Yet, he didn't want to hurt them if it could be avoided.  _

_Gazing at the strange people, Ardeth removed his ghutrah and opened his mouth, "Do you speak English?  Arabic?"_

_At first, no one stepped forward and he was unsure how he would communicate with them now.  Before he asked the question again, a petite woman appeared at the head of the group.  Her skin was dark, darker than his, and her eyes were as black as onyx.  The white of her headdress rested beautifully against her skin in dramatic contrast.  She had a gentle beauty about her, and she gazed up at him with interest.  He would never forget her name:  Aulani.   "I do," she said, her voice demure but brave at the same time._

_Gruffly, Ardeth barked, "What are you doing here?  This territory is not to be tread upon by outsiders."_

_She bowed before him and he watched curiously.  "We are in a caravan toward Syria.  I am to marry a King."  She swept her arm around the group.  "This is my family."_

_Ardeth nodded.  "We will lead you out.  You are not to trespass on these grounds."_

_He didn't fail to notice how her black eyes followed him, watching his every move.  He couldn't understand why she stared at him as she did if she were promised to a King.  Ardeth wasn't certain she had been telling the truth.  It didn't matter.  They would lead the group out and continue the guard.  That night, they were forced to make camp due to a weird dry storm.  The lightning spooked the horses and none of the men needed broken necks.  Ardeth had his own tent, as usual, and kept to himself for most of the night.  He had heard the others commenting on how beautiful the woman was, but he hadn't been swayed.  His grief was fresh and he had nowhere to put it.  A pretty face couldn't do much for him right now.  He lay back and tried to sleep, but his dreams were disrupted by images of Sharîk as she fell to the ground dying.  He wasn't aware that Aulani had spent most of the day and that evening staring at Ardeth whenever she had the chance.  All the men had similar markings on their faces, but his were different.  She was intrigued by the marks and the gruffness of the man who appeared to be the leader.  He was nothing like her intended.  This Ardeth was young, strong, handsome, and virile.  Her 'King' was old, senile, and flaccid.  She ached to go to the Chieftain, and as soon as her father fell asleep, she would take a walk._

_Ardeth was startled awake by the rush of air entering his tent.  He sat up, thinking he was dreaming.  He watched as Aulani crawled into his tent on her hands and knees.  She was truly beautiful.  Instead of the thick dark hair he was accustomed to seeing, hers was arrow straight and thinner.  It was very long and jet-black, with an almost blue hue.  Her face was delicate and round with slightly full lips and a petite nose.  Her body was that of a woman, of course, but she was small and tiny, like a child.  He was shocked that she had come to him, but not disappointed.  However, Ardeth knew this was not proper and if her father saw her in his tent, he would come for him._

_"What are you doing," he demanded._

_She said nothing.  Instead, she touched his cheek, seemingly fascinated by the marks.  She whispered something to him in her strange language and then translated it for him:  'beautiful.'  He reached out to her, perhaps to shove her back or to get her out of his tent, but she grabbed his hands before he had the opportunity.  He couldn't deny she was lovely or that she had stirred something awake in him.  He had taken lovers before, but this wasn't right.  She was promised to another, and he made it a point not to interfere with a union.  However, she took his hands and placed them over her breasts.  He wanted to protest, to argue with her, but he couldn't.  She pushed his hands back and he sat gawping at her.  She drew her wrap away from her body and she was naked underneath.  He leaned up and back on his elbows, stunned.  _

_"You," he uttered, "You are promised to another man."_

_She nodded.  "That I am, but he is not half the man you are.  When you lead me out of here, I will be out of your sight forever.  Tonight, I want to taste you, sample you."  He said nothing, only continued to stare at her as if she'd lost her mind.  "I have never seen a man as beautiful as you, nor will I ever again.  I cannot let you inside me for I am sure you would put me with child.  Lay back and let me pleasure you."  _

_Aulani drew away the covers and didn't hesitate to free him.  His first lover so very many years ago had been Ginsi.  She had introduced him to the wicked sins of the flesh.  Aulani had introduced him to another facet.  Up until that night, he had never had a woman's mouth upon him.  It felt heavenly and his body responded no matter how hard his mind tried to fight it.  As with Ginsi, it felt as if he were experiencing it as it happened.  He gazed down at the top of the woman's head.  Her hair was black, not blonde.  Who was this woman and what was she doing to him?  It was the East Indian princess, but not.  Unlike the real situation, halfway through the act, she stopped and gazed up at him._

_"More," she asked sweetly, her eyes glowing evilly._

_This woman, whoever she was, was not Aulani.  She was not the other fly-by-night lover he had had.  She was in body, but not spirit.  He wanted more, **needed** it.  She had driven him as mad as Leven could, but she was not his wife.  He did not love her.  He would not betray Leven's trust by allowing this dream image to continue with this.  He had allowed Aulani, but that was before Leven, before he fell so deeply in love.  He shoved the woman back.  He had no idea how so much space had suddenly appeared in the confines of his tent, but there was enough room to shove her across an expanse of floor space._

_"I do not know who you are, but I do not want you to touch me again," he growled toward her._

_She smiled at him.  "This is your dream, Chieftain.  You are dreaming of what happened.  What I gave you.  Don't you want to finish the dream?"_

_"Get away from me.  You sicken me."_

_"We'll see, Medjai, we'll see."_

*  *  *

Ardeth awoke in a cold sweat.  He looked all around him, and saw nothing but darkness.  He sat up, running his hands over his face and through his hair.  Another dream of a former lover.  What purpose did these dreams serve?  He longed to be with his wife.  Perhaps she could have given him an idea about what was going on.  Whatever it was, he wanted it to go away.  Would it?  His throat was parched and he dug around until he found his canteen.  He took very small sips of the precious water inside.  It had to last him for a while.  After his throat was soothed for the time being, he laid back again.  He thought of his wife and wondered if she were awake or with the babies or thinking of him as he was her.

*  *  *

With the babies sleeping quietly in their beds, Leven crept into the room her grandfather had designated as a prayer room.  She used it to store his book and journal.  She shook her head a little and smiled.  She had yet to think of them as hers.  She took the book and sat on the floor with it.  Splaying it out on her lap, she began thumbing through it, trying to make sense of the Arabic scrawls.  She had yet to learn to read the language.  She could barely speak it and had to rely on Ardeth when she got stuck.  She flipped through page after page and saw nothing.  Sighing, she dug around in the middle of the book and took out the journal.  Part of it was written in English and the other in Arabic.  She hoped what she needed to find was in English.  She had no idea how anyone could learn this language.  Impatiently, she looked through the journal, but wasn't finding anything useful to her [at least not useful regarding her husband].  Frustrated, she leaned back.  The name of the goddess, Raiyur, was one she hadn't heard before.  She knew of several gods and goddesses, but not one with such an unusual name or disposition.  Odd and unsettling.  She was frightened for her husband.  Although Ardeth hadn't seen her looking, she searched his body as he slept and found the little black mark below his left ankle.  It was the same one Adnan had, the same that baby Ardeth had had in her dream.

Annoyed now, Leven set the prayer book and journal aside.  She knew that her grandfather had to have some other information around somewhere.  For Pete's sake, he was the damn record keeper, wasn't he?  It was a job she had now, and she needed to find it all.  Her grandfather had kept his records and documents in various chests, protecting them from the air, moisture, and light.  He knew of every other damn curse in the universe, knew of every other damn god/goddess, so he should know of this Raiyur.  The first chest she came upon was hidden behind Hazz's altar.  She had seen this chest before and knew it was more sacred to him than the prayer book.  She had never looked inside it, thinking it his personal chest.  However, she felt that if she didn't open this chest, it would mean that something would happen to her beloved husband.  Unlike most of Hazz's chests, this one was locked and needed a key.  She groaned a little and wondered what she would do now.  Of course, she had never allowed something as silly as a locked chest to stop her; she decided to search around for the key.  Leven turned and she heard an audible _pop_.  The noise caught her completely off guard and she jumped.  She yipped a little and turned back around.  The chest had come open on its own.  

Since meeting and falling in love with Ardeth Bay, she had been exposed to many supernatural and mystical forces.  However, it never failed to scare the shit out of her when it occurred.  Apparently, her grandfather intended for her to know what was in this chest.  She kneeled before it, thanking Hazz profusely, and looked inside.  There were other books, other journals, but she didn't know to whom they belonged.  Should she touch them?  Dare she?  She picked up one of the old books and lifted it as gently as she lifted her babies.  As with Hazz's prayer book, there was a journal in the middle.  She cracked it open and saw that it was more of her grandfather's scrawl, but at least this was written in English.  She thumbed through the journal and spotted a date:  1902.  It drew her attention immediately.  It was the year of Ardeth's birth.  She read through page after page.  At first, she thought she had hit another brick wall.  She came close to closing the journal and book and giving up for the time being.  However, two names stopped her:  Altair and Leilah.

With her heart beating hard in her chest, she read over the passage that mentioned Altair and Leilah.  _The great Chieftain, Altair was taken down today, and his wife went with him.  He bears the mark of Raiyur as his son Ardeth.  If the curse is not broken, Ardeth will be next in line.  Lufti has taken on responsibility for the boy.  _She closed the journal.  Jesus.  This was telling her something her dream had already confirmed.  The couple she had seen was Ardeth's parents; they were not Lufti and Cantara.  Raiyur.  Ardeth bore the mark of Raiyur.  What was this mark?  The only mark that hadn't been put on him was the one below his left ankle, the same one that adorned her son.  She was uncertain of the significance of the mark, but she remembered her dream.  The voice of Raiyur was threatening and demanding.  She wanted Ardeth for whatever deed she had to serve.  She needed to reach out to her husband, bring him back to her, because if she didn't, she might not ever see him again.

Leven put away the book and the journal.  She secured them in the chest and placed it back into her grandfather's hiding place.  She checked on the babies and noticed that they were both still asleep.  She prayed that they would not awaken for a bit so that she could try to reach her husband.  It wasn't often that she called to him, but it was necessary.  She sat down in the middle of the pallet where she could feel his presence the most [as much as she had so long ago].  She fingered her half of the Isis amulet.  She wore it only in Ardeth's absence, as he wore his own.  Leven reached out to Ardeth, called to him as her body went into a trance.  Her eyes closed and tightened with the strain.  She could feel all her body's energy flowing out and around, zapping her strength.  She tried to touch his brain, to caress his heart, but it wasn't working.  Her reaching hand hit a wall, it was one that she could not penetrate.  Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.  She had never been unable to reach him.  A jealous goddess had driven her out, had taken possession of her husband.  _Oh maHabbi.  Wainak?_ [Oh love.  Where are you?]           __


	7. The Journey of A Medjai Wife

THE JOURNEY OF A MEDJAI WIFE

Ardeth settled back to sleep and felt a very odd tingle at the back of his head.  It was a sensation he had felt very rarely.  It happened when Leven called out to him.  However, she hadn't called to him since her time in the desert with Sharr.  The tingle worried him, but if she wanted to reach him, she could.  There would be no tingle if she were truly trying to touch his mind.  She would call loudly and very clearly.  There would be no mistake about that.  Perhaps he had only been mistaken.  He laid back and found himself staring off into space.  He missed his wife so very desperately, missed the sound of his children wailing and demanding to be fed and/or changed.  He didn't feel comfortable leaving them this time.  Something was not right at home, but if that were true, she _would_ call to him.  Sighing heavily with the weight of his discord falling upon his shoulders, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

A soft whisper touched Ardeth's cheek and he felt his body responding to it.  He recognized the voice.  It was his beloved Leven.  He smiled a little within his dream.  Yes, his beautiful, beautiful Hafa was whispering to him, her breath fanning over his face.  It felt so wonderful.  This dream image was his wife; he had no doubt about that.  The love he felt surging through him indicated as such.  There was no lust in his heart or body.  When he opened his eyes, she was before him, confirming it.  His hands went out to her and touched her glowing, silky skin.  She smiled at him gently and she busily went to work taking down her hair.  Oh yes, he wanted this, wanted her to fan it out over his chest.  He plunged his hands into the soft cascade and fluffed it out and down.  When she leaned over to kiss him, he wanted it to brush against his face, to cover him with its shimmering beauty.  She took hold of his hands and drew them away from her hair.  She threw her head back and it fell away from her face and down her back.  He loved looking at her like this.  She was pure and true, in such rare and gentle form.  He had never loved like this before and never wanted to love another again.  He couldn't.  Never.  

_Her hand released one of his and came out to touch his face.  She was still smiling down at him, gazing at him, transmitting her love and desire with her golden eyes.  Her thumb drew a delicate line over the mark on his left cheek.  She leaned down toward him, placing a gentle kiss upon it before moving to the other cheek, and then to his forehead.  He smiled a little.  His wife made it a point to kiss the marks, to touch them.  She had always found them endearing, even when she first met him.  Before drawing away completely, she placed a very gentle kiss on his lips.  She then sat up again and ran her hands along his chest.  Suddenly, he was completely stripped of his clothing and she hers.  They were no longer in the tent.  They were lying together upon their pallet.  Leven's body sat astride him.  He wasn't yet inside her, but he was very much ready to be.  Her hands were on his chest and they worked together, stroking it back and forth.  Soon, she dug her nails in, not enough to hurt, but with just enough pressure to drive him mad.  This was another part of their lovemaking ritual that Leven had undertaken more than once.  He didn't mind it, he wanted it, needed it.  She slid her body down his just a bit so she could lay her hands upon him.  He closed his eyes and groaned a little.  One touch, one tiny touch sent him off and hardened him almost instantly.  She had this ability, this lovely, lovely ability to bring him such pleasure with very little effort.  It was his love for her.  His love coursed through him, coursed through every drop of blood in him and came out strongly, violently.  In her touches, her movements, she conveyed the same love for him, the love that had been inside her entire life.  It was ageless, timeless, and eternally rapturous.  It was dreams like these that comforted Ardeth when he couldn't touch his wife.  It was dreams like these that he fought against breaking.  Waking up ruined them, destroyed them, and in effect, destroyed him._

_His dream took on a slightly erotic turn.  Again, this was something that happened often.  Once her wicked touch came away from him, he longed to be inside her, but she had other ideas [as she often did].  As soon as her hand fell away, her mouth replaced it.  He found himself thinking for the umpteenth time that she knew not to do this, that she **shouldn't** do it.  Yet, he couldn't stop her, nor did he try.  Just as she had nearly brought him to release, she stopped and pulled away.  Would she ever stop torturing him?  Did he ever want her to?  She slid up the length of his body again, not quite taking him inside.  His pulse boomed at his temples and he was nearly tempted to beg her.  He would beg her, he **had** begged her.  She drew her hair over one shoulder and began touching his chest again.  He was face to face with her, could feel the heated fan of her breath.  What was her purpose?  What did she want to do to him?  His hands came up and settled on each side of her waist.  They slid up to her breasts and with very gentle movements, he touched them.  He didn't immediately attach any significance to the fact that her breasts felt different.  She didn't gently complain that they were too sensitive.  It should have been his first tip-off, but it wasn't.  He was too enthralled in the dream to notice.  This was his Leven.  His love.  The other dreams involved women he no longer thought about, hadn't loved.  He had forgotten that his first dream image hadn't been Leven at all.  It didn't matter.  Right now, nothing mattered._

_Ardeth watched silently as she took hold of his left hand.  She lifted it and entwined her fingers with his.  She turned his wrist so that she could look at the mark.  He immediately noticed that she didn't bother touching this with her lips as she did the other marks on his face.  This was more sacred to their bond, it meant more to them as a couple.  However, she only gave it a cursory glance.  She moved her hand away from his and brought it up to the side of his face.  Her touch was heated, her hand warm.  Suddenly, it felt as if something wasn't right.  She drew her finger along his lips and kept constant eye contact with him.  Something changed in her golden eyes.  The color darkened for a moment, but then lightened back up.  Incredible.  He had never noticed this about his Leven before.  Was this some type of trick she was playing on him?  Was it?  He watched as she leaned very close to his ear.  Again, he felt the fan of her breath and it tickled him slightly, but felt hideous at the same time.  Had he ever thought of his wife as hideous?  She began to whisper to him, dark, evil, wicked things.  Leven came from a different time, but she had never spoken such words to him the entire time he had known her.  Those words should have been his second tip-off.  However, he ignored it again and allowed her to have her way with him.  When she stopped whispering to him, she rose up and gazed down at him again.  There was a glint in her eyes that had never been there before._

_"You see what kind of woman I am," she whispered as she drew her nail down the middle of his chest.  "You hear the things I whisper to you?"  She raked her nail back up his chest.  "Is that proper?  Am I proper?"_

_"Leven," he said, "what are you saying?"_

_"What do you think I am saying, Husband?  Think about it.  Think about it the next time you lay with me."_

_Think about it._  Ardeth came awake slowly and reluctantly.  He could hear his heart beating hard in his chest.  He sat up and winced as he felt sweat stinging his chest.  There were scratches all along it.  He ran his finger over them.  Had he done this to himself in the night?  Sighing deeply, he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head.  Settling back again, he couldn't help but think that if the dreams didn't stop, he might lose his mind.  He wanted to go home to his wife.  Perhaps if he could, the dreams would leave him alone.

*  *  *

Leven walked along the desert, the sun was hot and boiling the horizon.  Every muscle in her body ached.  How many days had she been riding?  She had a mission, and that mission was to find her husband.  He must be told about his family and the Mark of Raiyur.  She had just discovered the information herself and needed to share it.  Raised by Lufti and Cantara, they had no idea of the Bay curse.  She didn't understand how the other villagers had failed to tell Ardeth so that he could prepare and try to defeat the jealous goddess.  Why hadn't anyone told him?  She was so very angry about that.  However, the damage had been done, and she was left to fix it, and fix it she would.  She rode onward, choosing a camel instead of a horse.  She had no idea how long it would take to reach her husband.  She thought of her babies, and hoped they would be safe nestled in the arms of Sahib.  The camel began to act strange and snorted wildly.  She tried to control the animal, but it was no use.  She found herself thrown down on the ground.  Dark storm clouds appeared above her and the wind picked up.  She had never experienced anything other than a dry storm her entire time in Egypt, but it was obvious this storm would be nothing like that.  Thunder, lightning, and rain sliced across the sky and pounded the sandy plain.  However, not one drop of water landed on her or drenched her.  It seemed to follow a woman walking toward her.

_She tried to bring herself to her feet and flee this crazed woman approaching, but she couldn't move.  The storm held her at bay.  As the woman drew nearer, the storm seemed to abate, but Leven couldn't move.  She approached Leven and stood over her.  The woman's hair was flame red and braided with gold threads running throughout.  The plait reached the heels of her feet.  Her face was pale and so very beautiful.  Leven had never seen a woman so beautiful in her life.  Her eyes were emerald green, the green of envy, the green of what she stood for.  The woman was dressed in what appeared to be a long white silk gown held closed with a gold belt around her waist.  Leven was face to face with the goddess Raiyur.  She couldn't believe that one so beautiful could act so very ugly.  Leven wanted to get up and knock the shit out of her for trying to harm her husband and son.  She wanted to kick her ass for ruining the lives of Ardeth's parents.  Yet, she couldn't move a damn muscle.  She could almost hear her grandfather's voice beckoning her, asking that she use her gift to fight back at the goddess, but Raiyur was much too strong for that.  She had all the dark forces supporting her, including Set, a god who hated her and her husband more than he hated anything on this earth.  Raiyur was eyeing Leven smugly, smirking at her, and daring her to move.  All she had to do to defeat this mortal woman was to clap her hands.  It was very simple.  Or was it?  Isis and Hathos were backing her, it was obvious.  They were her guardians and it would be difficult exacting any type of harm to this mortal, but she wouldn't give up.  She wanted her King and she would have him, she would not allow Ardeth's wife to stop her.  _

_Raiyur leaned very closely to Leven.  She didn't open her mouth, but her thoughts were transmitted through her evil, green eyes:  **I could touch you and drive you insane.  I could put my finger onto the ankle of your son and send him straight to the underworld where his grandmother awaits.  Stand down, mortal woman.  Stand down and surrender your husband to me.  He no longer belongs to you.  He is mine and will be mine throughout all eternity.  No Bay man is excluded.  If I cannot take Ardeth, I will leave your son motherless and take him.  You saw what I did to Altair Bay.  Would you like to see the same happen to Adnan?  If you surrender him to me now, your children will be safe.  No harm will come to you or them.  I have the power to send you back to your time where you belong.  It is the destiny of Ardeth Bay to serve his immortal life as the King in my domain.  He has no other fate, no other purpose.**_

****

_Leven did not look away from the green eyes of the jealous goddess.  Her golden eyes began to glow.  She felt them growing hot in her skull.  They seemed to be boiling inside her head.  **You know nothing of my time, Raiyur.  However, one of my favorite modern sayings is simple and meaningful to bitches such as you.  Fuck off.  You will not have my husband now or ever.  You will not touch my son.  Leilah Bay was powerless to you, but I'm different.  Ardeth's fate, his purpose, is to serve his sacred duty and to be my life partner.  He is to be the father of our children, not your King in your twisted kingdom.  If anyone should stand down, it is you.  Fuck off, Raiyur, fuck off and disappear.**_

****

**_Very well, mortal woman, mortal fool_**_, she transmitted through her green eyes.  **I tried to offer you an easy way out.  You refused.  My wrath will not spare any life, including that of your daughter.  Say goodbye to your children, for you will not see them again, not in this life, and not in any life if I can twist fate the way I wish.  **_

****

_She turned away from Leven and snapped her fingers.  The skies cleared and the rain dried up.  There was nothing around her but sun and sand.  **If you want me, take me now**, she cried.  **Take me now.  Leave my children and husband out of it.  Don't torture them.  Don't take them away from this life.  Take me, you bitch, TAKE ME!**_

Leven awoke to the sound of wailing babies.  She had been dreaming again, but was more than certain the dream was more of a vision.  She had actually communicated with the goddess determined to ruin the life of her husband.  If he knew of the vision, knew of Raiyur's demands, he would sacrifice himself in a moment, just as his father before him.  If she could find Ardeth, get to him, she could warn him of what was to come, so that perhaps together, they could defeat this jealous goddess.  She rose from the pallet, feeling the familiar fullness in her breasts.  The babies needed to nurse.  She didn't have the energy for it, but she would not ignore their needs.  She went to them, but neither would latch on.  She knew they were hungry, the cries indicated as such, as did her full breasts.  She tried again and again, but neither baby would cooperate.  She tried to soothe them, but they cried on and on.  She knew what it was, knew what it was without a doubt.  They sensed a presence, an evil one, and they were frightened.  She did the only thing she could.  She began to push out with her mind, push out and prod.  She would drive the bitch back and away.  Raiyur could not possess her children, she would not allow it.

By the time the cries quieted a little, Leven was utterly exhausted from pushing and prodding.  Yet, the need to nurse the babies hadn't faded.  She took each of them again and prayed.  A relieved sigh left her as first her daughter, and then her son, latched on and nursed until their hunger abated.  She put each of them back to bed, but she could not sleep.  Her exhaustion was acute enough to make her feel as if she wanted to pass out, but she couldn't close her eyes.  She had to reach Ardeth, had to find him.  She closed her eyes and concentrated hard.  She hit a brick wall time and time again.  Frustrated tears coursed down her cheeks.  The evil goddess wouldn't allow her to touch her husband's mind.  How would she reach him?  Her only other alternative was to strike out on her own.  What would she do with her babies?  What would she do?  She covered her eyes with her hands and turned to her side.  She buried her face into the pallet and cried.  _Why, Ardeth, why won't you answer me?  Why can't I touch you?  Is her evil more powerful than my love?_  _Oh maHabbi.  Wainak?  _[Oh love.  Where are you?]

_Oh maHabbi.  Wainak?_  Ardeth gasped and came awake suddenly, unexpectedly.  The night around him was silent and still.  He had heard the call loud and clear.  _Oh maHabbi.  Wainak_?  Something was wrong with his love.  He could sense it with every fiber of his being.  She needed him.  She needed him so badly that she was contemplating coming to find him.  She could not do that.  She could not leave the village, if she did, she would die.  Ardeth broke out of his uncomfortable pallet and pushed his way outside.  The night was chilly and the sweat slicking his body began to dry and made him shiver.  He glanced around at the sky and noticed that the moon was full and illuminated the area around him to the point of almost near dawn.  He turned toward home, toward his family.  Unconsciously, he brought his left wrist up to his heart.  He closed his eyes as he listened to his heart beating.  _You can communicate with me, but can I communicate with you?  Whatever you are thinking, Hafa, do not act upon it.  Do not leave the safety of the village.  Do not worry about me.  Stay Hafa, please stay._

_No, no, no, no, no_.  Leven moaned into the pallet.  _Stay Hafa, please stay_.  He couldn't ask her to stay.  She had to find him, to warn him.  Raiyur would not let her communicate the danger.  She had tried, but nothing went through.  _I can't stay.  Don't ask me to stay.  I need you.  I need to come to you.  'Ajab, maHabbi [Please, love], don't ask me to stay.  _She tried so very hard to push forward with more information, but she kept hitting the same brick wall again and again.  Instead of trying that, she kept up her plea.  _Allow me to come to you; don't ask me to stay_.

Ardeth kept hearing a plea inside his mind.  Was it truly his wife communicating with him or just his mind?  _Allow me to come to you; don't ask me to stay_.  He ached to reach out to touch her, to hold her in his arms.  _No.  You cannot, you must not.  The babies need you; you cannot abandon them.  For my own sanity, maHabbi, stay where you are safe and protected.  _He felt other prickles and tickles at the back of his mind, but something wasn't coming through.  He was sure of it.  

Leven moaned again.  Ardeth wasn't aware, but every word entering his mind came directly to hers.  It was as if he were there actually speaking to her face to face.  Should she listen?  Should she stay?  What if Raiyur were to come to him in the desert?  Would he be able to resist?  _Could_ he?  _Whatever you see, my love…whatever you hear, don't listen; don't see it.  You'll know the true me.  Remember that, my love.  Please remember that.  All you have to do to know is to look upon my finger.  I have your ring, no one else does, no one else ever will.  _She was almost certain that her last few words probably hadn't made it to Ardeth, because she hit the brick wall again.  The only other words that would penetrate the barrier were whispered through her tears:  _Ana maHabbi inta [I love you].    _

    __


	8. A Twist of Fate

A TWIST OF FATE

Ardeth smiled as he felt the familiar sensation of Leven's body beside him.  Some time in the night, he had ridden back to the village to ensure that Leven didn't run after him as she wanted.  She wouldn't last two minutes alone in this harsh environment.  He snuggled closely against her, burying his face into her sandy hair.  It smelled fresh and clean, as if she had just washed it the night before.  Again, he wondered how she had found the time with the babies so demanding at such a tender age.  However, that mattered little to him at this moment.  He was home now and all he wanted to do was hold her, touch her, and make love to her.  She sighed against him and his smile grew wider, his heart soaring in time.  Everything they had thought was wrong was not wrong at all.  There was nothing, only a false sense of imminent danger.  Perhaps they missed each other too much and that had played in their feelings.  Perhaps he hadn't wanted to leave, and his trepidations had forced the dreams to come in hard and heavy.  When he felt her stir against him, he moved back just the slightest bit.  His Leven, his beautiful, beautiful wife, turned to her back to gaze up into his eyes.  Her hand came up and caressed his cheek.  Before long, her lips had touched his and then made their usual journey over the markings on his face.  This time, she did not neglect the mark on his wrist.  She kissed it as well, whispering that she loved and missed him.  This was no dream.  This was real and his; it was what he had known every day since he came upon Leven in her time.  How he loved her so.  The thought that he had nearly lost her more than once never left his mind.  If she had not come to him, he might have died, if not in body, in spirit.  He would do nothing to risk losing her again.  She molded her body against his and wrapped her arms around his body.  Her lips touched his neck and she continued to whisper her love for him as the seconds stretched to moments.  He drew away from her and gazed down into her eyes.  There were tears shining in them and soon, he would kiss them away.  However, first, he had to ask her a question.  

"Do you ever regret coming to me?  Do you ever regret leaving your life in the future?"  It was a question he had asked before.  Like before, he waited patiently for her answer.  He needed to know.  Regardless of what she said, he would not stop pushing until she told him.  "Leven?  Answer me.  I must know."  It was a thought that never left his mind.  She had told him dozens upon dozens of times she had no regrets, but it worried him.  He didn't want her to be unhappy even if it meant losing both her and the children.  

"You have asked me that before, have you not?  I normally give you the same answer again and again," she began.  "I love you, Ardeth, you know this.  You know this like I know you love me.  I am happy here, but I must be honest.  There have been times that I miss the future greatly.  Mostly, I miss the modern conveniences.  I never wanted to breastfeed an infant.  You have never seen what it eventually does to the female body, have you?"  He was stunned and could say nothing.  He had begun to wonder if she actually had thoughts like this, and apparently she had all along.  "It is very difficult to live like this, especially when you are spoiled such as I," she said with a little smile.  "I never said anything before this, because I never wanted to hurt you, _jauz _[husband].  However, I promised that I would be totally honest with you when I married you."

Ardeth wasn't sure he was truly hearing what she was saying.  She had told him before that she didn't have regrets, but she was lying?  Was she just telling him what she thought he wanted to hear?  He sighed a trifle sadly.  Her words hurt, but it was something he expected to hear.  Not once had he thought his wife spoiled, but he could not offer a life as she had in her world.  Could he send her back?  If he found a way, could he see her go?  The selfish side of his heart wanted to hold onto her for the rest of his life.  Yet, his unselfish side ruled him, and it pushed him to do the right thing by her.  He would not force her to stay anywhere that displeased her.  He drew back and away from her.  Just moments ago, he couldn't stop touching her, loving her, smelling her hair, but now, he felt disheartened and sad.  He had dragged her away from her time and her family, had brought her to a primitive time, and forced her to raise her babies without the benefits and amenities of the future.  His need to have her and the babies with him was purely selfish.  He hadn't once thought of her wants or needs, he'd only thought of his.  His life with her would never be the same again.  He laid back, to keep his contact with her to a minimum, but she followed him and snuggled against him.  He didn't want her touch, didn't feel as if he deserved it.  She seemed completely oblivious to her own words, what she had _really _said.  She had spoken the truth, but it hurt, it hurt as if she had dug her fingernails into his heart.  It hurt worse than every injury he had ever had combined.  She ran her hand over his chest and whispered of her love again.  How could she do this?  How could she say it?  It wasn't what she truly felt.  She had lied to him time and time again.  She had betrayed a trust so pure and simple that it boggled his mind.  He thought of his children, so innocent and dependent on them for so much.  He didn't want to think that she had been lying about loving the babies.  Had she?  If she had lied to him about her feelings, couldn't she just as easily lie about loving their children?  His body was stiff beside her, tension winding through every nerve ending.  He had no desire to lay with her, but he couldn't loosen her hold.  He felt the bitter sting of tears falling down his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away.  His heart was broken and would never be repaired again.

"Oh."  Ardeth hadn't realized he'd been dozing on his horse until a soft thud brought him back to reality.  He hadn't slept well last night, not after the conversation [or what he thought was a conversation] he had had with his wife.  He had dreamed of Leven again, but this one was more disturbing than all the others put together.  His dream wife had told him that she missed her world, just as he had feared from the very beginning of their marriage.  The same doubts touched him as they did in the dream.  It didn't matter how many times Leven told him she was happy, in the back of his mind, he never believed it.  When he saw her again, he would ask one more time to be sure.  His dream had felt so real, so touchable.  He could still smell the cleanness of her hair.  He couldn't allow his inattention to work him.  If he gave in to it, he would either injure himself or one of his men.  He rode on, focusing his eyes on the territory ahead.  He found himself nodding off again.  There was very little he could do about it.  Raiyur was inside his mind, toying with him, showing him what she wanted him to see.

Ardeth looked around him and noticed the scenery had changed once again.  He was no longer in Egypt, he was back in America.  It was 2001 and he noticed that he was dressed in the ill-fitting clothing Leven had picked out for him when he was with her.  He was standing outside the casino she had worked in.  Ardeth recalled going to this place with Leven the first night he made love to her.  Tonight, he was back.  Was he reliving that night again?  Had he been brought back to feel it, to experience it one more time before Leven left him?  He walked around inside this crowded place and saw the women in their skimpy outfits, serving drinks and taking money.  His eyes scanned the massive crowds for Leven.  If he could only find her and get her away from this place, he might feel more comfortable.  Ardeth heard the familiar sound of Leven's laugh.  He stopped and moved toward the sound.  He stood stock still, his face frozen in a shocked gaze.  His Leven, his wife, was with another man.  This was a man he had never seen before.  He had pinned Leven to the far wall and his hands were all over her, touching her breasts, snaking his hands inside her top, and nuzzling the side of her neck.  In turn, Leven had her hands upon him, caressing him.  Three emotions struck him at once:  rage, jealousy, and devastation.  He ached to harm the man, to maim him.  How dare he touch his wife.  Before he approached them, he watched in horror as Leven turned toward him and winked.  She was smiling toward him and all the while, she caressed the man as she had only caressed him.  

"This is whom you married," she whispered, but he had heard every word.  "Before you came, I was a whore to several men.  You were not the first, the second, or even the third.  Can you be sure you fathered our babies?  Was it not fairly easy for me to be with another man?  I am a whore, my dear husband.  I never made that a secret, did I?  While you are away, there are many, many men who meet my needs.  This is whom you married.  This is who I am."

Ardeth turned away, his heart breaking yet again.  How many times could a man's heart break before he died?  Without a word to her or a look back, he walked away.  If he watched this for another moment, he might lose his mind.  He stepped down off a riser and twisted one ankle over the other.  He fell to the ground before he could prevent it.  Ardeth looked up toward the blazing sky.  He had dozed again.  What was going on?  What was happening to Leven and to him?  Faces surrounded him, asking if he was okay.  He begged off, stating that he was fine, but when he tried to stand up, he couldn't.  Something was wrong with his leg.  In a rare moment, Ardeth cursed indignantly.  Had he broken it?  What good was he to anyone with a broken leg?

*  *  *

Leven awoke from a deep sleep when she heard a ruckus going on outside.  It was nearly dawn and there had been no movement for hours.  She felt the first cold trickle of sweat dripping down between her breasts.  Instinctively, she went to her babies.  Neither of them had moved an inch and seemed oblivious to the noise.  Unsure of what was going on, she wanted to defend her children and stay with them at the same time.  The noise grew louder and then louder still.  It seemed to be coming from directly outside the door.  She began searching around for a weapon, but there was nothing.  Basically, she was defenseless.  Her grandfather had bestowed upon her a gift, but she couldn't use it to fight back or protect her family.  In this aspect, it was useless to her right now.  However, she would do what she could, even if it was no more than throwing her body in front of them.  The door came open and she heard voices passing information back and forth in Arabic.  She didn't quite recognize any of them.  Raiyur had finally come for her and her babies.  She breathed heavily as she made ready to attack.  She was not ready to die by any stretch of the imagination, but if her death meant her babies would live, she'd willingly sacrifice herself in a second.  As the voices drew nearer still, she heard Ardeth calling out to her.  She was so relieved that she nearly lost her footing.  Leven took in a deep breath and exhaled.  Tears began streaking her face.  Ardeth had come.  Ardeth had come back.  She dashed out and saw two of Ardeth's men helping him inside.  Once he was safely secured, the men backed away to give the couple privacy.  

Leven barely gave Ardeth enough time to breathe.  She was kissing him, touching every inch of his face with her lips.  Despite the dreams he'd had, he was responding to her, kissing her back, ripping her hair out of its braid, and plunging his hands into it.  She hadn't once noticed his injury.  She was only interested in his presence and her love for him.  She literally wrapped herself around him and he kissed her hard and passionately, plunging his tongue into her mouth as much as he plunged his hands into her hair.  The tears began to fall out of her eyes; she couldn't help it.  He broke the kiss only long enough to drink in her tears.  As soon as that job was done, his lips found hers again and for a moment, he wondered if he'd ever stop kissing her.  He could be taken from this earth at this exact second and would want to spend an eternity kissing her.  However, the shock and happiness at seeing him back began to fade just the slightest bit.  He had been brought by two of his men.  That didn't happen often.  She pulled away, fresh tears coursing down her cheeks, and her eyes searched his face.  Her thoughts were transmitted clearly:  _what happened to you?_  Without a word [it was completely unnecessary], she kneeled before him, immediately touching his leg.  He had been injured.  Leven looked up at him expectantly.  He didn't sigh or protest or say one word.  There was no use in it.  He dropped the heavy belts that were wrapped around his waist and shoulders.  He came out of the robe.  He sat down and that was when she noticed the swelling of his foot and ankle.  She hadn't seen his boot off, hadn't noticed anything at all.  She had been completely too happy to see him.  She didn't touch him, it might prove too painful, but she looked up at him, her eyes concerned and hurt.  She removed his other boot and helped him out of his pants.  

Helplessly, she gazed up at him.  "What happened," she asked.  "Baby, please tell me what happened to you."

He wanted to kneel with her on the floor, but he wasn't sure if his ankle could hold out.  "I was having dreams, Leven, and I fell.  It is no more than a sprain, but I could not continue on."  He returned her helpless gaze and tried to block out the horrendous dream images of her.  The woman tormenting him in his mind was not his wife, not his Leven.  He must remember that.  "I am fine, Hafa."

Leven rose up to her feet and sat beside him.  "No, you're not.  Neither of us are fine, Ardeth."  She touched his cheek and turned his face toward hers.  "I've been calling to you because I needed you.  I came close to coming to you."  She saw the look in his eyes, the dawning in them.  He had heard her.  "You've heard, haven't you?"  He nodded.  "There is much you don't know that you need to be told.  I don't know why you came to me hurt, but I don't think it was due to a good influence, Ardeth.  None at all.  Something is coming, and the two of us need to be prepared."

He heard her words, understood them, but the images were poisoning his brain, seeping into his subconscious mind.  He drew away from her.  He sat before her naked and vulnerable, but he couldn't respond to her touch just yet.  He nodded.  "I understand.  Leven, have you been touching my mind as I sleep?  Have you been coming inside?"

When he drew away from her touch after such a passionate kiss shared amongst them earlier, she was a bit offended and confused.  "Ardeth, I've touched your mind awake, but not asleep.  I can't penetrate your dreams no matter how hard I try.  I can't do it. I can't."

He turned to her, taking her forearm in his hand.  "Leven, you must be truthful to me always.  I cannot live with you unless you are truthful.  Do you want to go back to your time?  Do you want to take the babies and leave forever?"

Leven gazed at him, her brow furrowed in incredulously disbelief.  "Ardeth?  What are you saying?  I've told you a dozen times that my life is here, with you.  I've never wanted to go back, even when the cruelty here was at its height."  She took his hand away from her forearm and drew it up to the center of her chest.  "I swear to you, Ardeth," she said, her eyes boring into his, "I never want to go back.  _Never_.  I want to stay with you, grow old with you, and die with you.  Whatever you see in your mind or in your dreams isn't what's real.  It's not me, Ardeth.  No matter how much it seems like it is, it isn't.  You don't understand yet, but I think your mind is being overrun by an entity seeking to destroy us."

He didn't understand, her words made no sense.  "An entity?  What do you mean?"

"Baby, there's something you have to know," she said.

Ardeth reached out to her.  "What?  What is it?"  She tried to speak, to spit it out, but couldn't.  He leaned toward her.  "Hafa?  Speak to me.  What?"  Nothing but tears.  He began to kiss away her tears and before he knew it, his lips were on hers again.  She threaded her fingers through his hair and he pressed forward hungrily.  He wanted to take her down to the pallet, but his ankle wouldn't allow it, not like he desired.  He hissed a little in pain.  "My ankle," he whispered against her lips.

"Oh," she sighed.  She wanted to draw back and tell him what she needed to, but she wanted him, ached for him.  

Leven tried to move, but Ardeth's hands stopped her.  "No," he said.  "There are other ways.  I want you.  Talk will come later."

She couldn't deny him no matter what the situation, especially not after the hell she had gone through trying to call to him.  He was with her and it was a start.  Ensuring that she didn't put any unnecessary pressure on his injured ankle, she bunched up her nightgown and straddled his lap.  She brought her lips to his as his hands moved to her back and then slid down.  He felt her so very close to him, could almost feel the moist heat against him.  It was merely a few inches away.  This would not be one of those times where he had the patience to wait.  He wanted to touch her, to taste her, but there was no strength inside him.  It had flooded out of his body the moment she pressed her lips against his.  She lowered her body even more and he finally felt her heated flesh against his.  Although he was more than ready for her, the sensation caused a throbbing ache to develop; it was dull and sweet.  Before she had the opportunity to guide him inside her, he moved first.  His thrust was quick, deep, and delicious.

Once spent, Ardeth dropped his exhausted body to the pallet.  Leven inspected his ankle again.  It was the left one, the one with the small black mark.  With something close to dawning horror, she realized that the mark had grown just a bit larger.  It had nothing to do with the swelling of his ankle.  As she ran her thumb over it, she leaned down even closer.  There were loops and swirls inside the mark now, as if it were a fingerprint.  She started to awaken her husband, but the cry of an infant interrupted her.             


	9. Awakening

AWAKENING

***  *  ***

Ardeth was riding on the desert again.  He thought he had gone home to his wife.  When he fell asleep, hadn't he done so upon the soft pallet next to her?  Hadn't they made love just before he closed his eyes?  He reasoned that it must have been another dream, a cruel one.  He missed his wife, the babies, and couldn't wait to get back home to them.  When he first began his journey, his men had flanked him.  However, as time passed, he realized he was alone.  He looked around him for his men, but he couldn't see any of them.  What was this?  Had he been so consumed with thoughts of his wife that he hadn't noticed as the men rode ahead?  He shook his head and went onward.  Ardeth knew it wouldn't take long for him to catch up.  They rarely rode at full gallop unless something was wrong.  In the distance, he saw a figure approaching.  He couldn't quite make out whether the figure was that of a man or woman.  He squinted his eyes, but it didn't help a bit.  Ever cautious, he rode ahead to face whatever opponent had decided to meet him.  As he drew nearer and nearer, he smiled ever so slightly.  Leven was approaching and she was donning her flowing white nightgown again.  It was the one with the billowing layers.  She wore it rarely, but he loved seeing her in it.  It never failed to arouse him just as much as laying his eyes upon her bare flesh.  He rode a little faster to get to her.  It never dawned on him to question why she was out in the desert in her nightgown.  It didn't matter.  The only thing that did matter was his love and need for her.  When he caught up to her, she had discarded the gown and stood before him completely nude.  At that time, he realized that he was unclothed as well and riding bareback.  More curious things had happened in the desert before, so he didn't bother questioning that, either.  Leaning down, he took hold of Leven's arm and swung her up to the horse.  She straddled him almost immediately, but didn't allow him to come inside.  She wanted to tease and taunt him, to drive him mad.

_As she did before, she brought her lips up to his ear and began whispering into it, telling him things, saying the words she rarely spoke unless angered or fevered with want.  He responded to the words by digging his teeth into her shoulder, biting down, and drawing blood.  She didn't cry out or beg him to stop.  Instead, she begged him to continue, to bite down even harder.  He did not deny her request; he bit down again and again.  He felt the desire to inflict the same kind of agony on her that she was on him.  She wouldn't let him inside no matter what he did or said.  The agony, the sweet, horrid agony.  He drew away from her for a moment, immediately noticing that no blood poured down her shoulder, nor could he taste it in his mouth.  How could that be?  This all couldn't be a dream, could it?  It couldn't.  **Oh yes**, a voice seemed to say inside his head, **this is a dream, Husband.  This is a dream, and I'm tormenting you, driving you mad with desire, only to deny you.  I share with others, but refuse your advances.  Is that right?  I think not.  Wake me up; I want you.  Wake me up and do what you want to do.  You are my husband, and as such, you have free reign over my body.  I am to submit to you.  Ignore my pleading, my cries, and my protests.  Think only of yourself, not of me.  I am entirely too selfish for you.**  The voice belonged to that of his wife, but she was saying things that Leven had never, **would** never say to him in a million years.  Yet, it was her voice, and she was teasing him, taunting him with her body.  Everything she had whispered to him was so true, so right.  What else could he do but act on his impulse?  If she did not want to submit willingly, he would take her.  After all, he was her husband; it was his right to do so.  Hadn't she just told him?  Would Leven say such?  **Would she**?  She would, because she had just said it, he had heard it coming directly from her mouth.  He would take what was rightfully his and wouldn't let her stop him._

*  *  *

Leven had been sleeping very peacefully beside her husband.  Since he fell out from exhaustion before her, she had lain awake for a bit, unable to sleep at first.  However, her exhaustion drove her toward sleep, and it wasn't something she could fight.  Although she was asleep, it was more of a doze, and she could hear most of what was going on around her.  She listened for everything, including the babies.  She moaned a little as she felt the slight stirring movements beside her.  She figured that her husband had grown uncomfortable because of his ankle.  Of course, she couldn't blame him; it had looked painful and swollen.  He was fortunate not to have broken it.  She settled in further, burying her face just the slightest bit.  Perhaps the twins would stay quiet for at least an hour to give her back her bearings.  After that, she could resume caring for them.  She had no idea what was happening inside her husband's mind, what he was working through both mentally and physically.  She couldn't see the vacant look in his eyes as his mind became something not his own.  She saw none of this, felt none of it.  Raiyur had made sure of that.  Leven was blocked from it, as much as she had been blocked from touching his mind.  As he drew his body closer to hers, she let out a sigh, enjoying the feel of him against her.  He was home, she was happy, and what she had to share with him could wait a few more moments.  She wanted to relish the fact that he was home before completely breaking his heart.  The only thing that ruined her slumber, her sense of balance, was Ardeth's hand clamping down on her forearm.  It wasn't the gentle grip she had grown accustomed to; it was something else, a touch she had never felt before.  For a brief moment, her heart froze in her chest.  Raiyur, inside him again, possessed his mind as she had possessed his father's.

Leven's eyes flew open as he forced her body down to her back.  He was on top of her before she knew it.  She could see it all in his eyes.  This wasn't her Ardeth, not the man she loved.  He was someone else, someone encased in a lustful haze.  She wasn't altogether certain if she could reach him.  Of course, he didn't give her much of an opportunity to speak at all.  His mouth clamped down on hers and his hands ripped and tore at her gown.  He was still naked from the night before, and she felt the male part of him against her, throbbing and heated.  She managed to get her hands on his shoulders to push him off, but he was much stronger than her, with a complete advantage.  If he would only release her mouth, she could speak to him, could drive the goddess out of his mind and bring him back to reality.  However, he had other ideas.  His mouth stole her breath and his tongue invaded her.  His hand moved down and squeezed her breast painfully.  She took hold of his wrist and used as much pressure as possible, but it did nothing to dissuade him.  Prior to his rough handling of her, he had successfully ripped her gown away and he was furiously working to separate her thighs.  She clamped them shut and held them closed with all her might.  He was fighting against her, digging the fingers of his free hand into her thigh, working furiously to separate them and satisfy his need.  Finally, his bruising lips released hers and she felt the sharp sting of his teeth as they clamped down on her shoulder.  She winced, not from the pain, but from the sheer shock of the situation.  If she didn't speak now, she wouldn't be able to speak later.

"Ardeth," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  He had continued waging battle against her clamped thighs.  "She's inside your head.  It's not me.  It's her.  She's making you do this.  If you don't stop, we can never go on."  At first, he heard nothing, listened to nothing.  His mouth claimed hers again in another brutal kiss.  His much stronger hand was swiftly winning the battle against her thighs.  She felt them separating, felt the heated aching flesh nearing her.  What other option did she have?  She could submit and hate him for the rest of his life, or she could take the best way out by waking him and loving him.  His lips released hers as he made ready to force his way inside.  "_Ardeth_," she cried sharply.  "_Wake up._"  He paused, but only briefly.  Without a thought, she brought her arm up under his chin and struck him.  "_Don't submit to her.  Wake up.  Look at what you're doing_."  The blow brought him around more than anything.  His wild mind pushed him to punish her for that.  How dare she strike out at him.  As he rose up, she moved her body inch by inch and wound up planting her knee against his chest.  She didn't push out hard, but just enough to knock him onto his back.  He wanted to rebound and continue to terrorize her, but she came to him, and grabbed his left wrist.  "I'm your wife, Ardeth," she said softly.  "Your _wife_.  I'm not who's tormenting you.  Wake up before you lose me forever."

Ardeth pulled back and away from her, wrenching his wrist out of her hand.  The odd light in his eyes died and he gazed up at her, completely horrified.  What he had done?  She was kneeling before him, her lips bruised, her shoulder red, and her gown torn to shreds.  What had he done?  _What had he done_?  Although she had successfully fought him off, he saw the fear just behind her eyes, and it seemed obvious that even _she_ didn't know if she could win this battle.  He didn't know what to do or say, or how to act.  He gazed up at her helplessly, wanting so very desperately to go to her, to beg her forgiveness.  Yet, another part of him wanted to go far, far away so that he would never do this to her again.  For a very long time, neither of them moved a muscle.  They simply stared at each other, breathing heavily, wondering what had brought on this attack.  He didn't know, couldn't explain it if he tried, but it seemed as if she had the answers.  He saw the condition of her body and vaguely wondered if he'd actually succeeded in taking her.  Something inside him had shattered and caused him to do great harm to his wife.  _What have I done?  Please tell me I didn't…didn't…uh, please!_

She advanced toward him and he moved back an equal amount of space.  If she touched him, if she laid her hands upon him, he didn't trust himself enough to leave her alone.  Desperately, she held the tattered remnants of her gown around her.  She needed to let him know he had done nothing, but he wouldn't let her approach.  He had yet to take his eyes off her, but he wouldn't let her reach out.  She tried time and time again.  He almost didn't want to believe he had done this to her, but who else could have?  Who else was in bed with her?  She came toward him again, and again, he moved further back.  If she tried opening her mouth to speak, he'd turn away, as if ashamed to hear her words.  He wouldn't let her touch him, wouldn't let her speak, but some way, she had to get through to him.  Sighing heavily, she leaned back on her knees and grabbed a coverlet from the pallet.  Once she had it securely wrapped about her body, some of the tension inside him seemed to fade.  The sight of her destroyed nightgown was a trigger.  He focused his eyes on her again, wanting to speak, but not able to form words.

"Ardeth," she began.  He looked away at the sound of her voice, but she continued on.  "Ardeth.  You didn't force me, you didn't.  I got to you; I got inside you.  Baby, you didn't…didn't…"

"I…I hurt you…I…your gown…your body."

She shook her head.  "No," she whispered.  "It wasn't you.  It wasn't.  It's okay now, it's okay."  She held out her hand.  "Please, baby, take my hand.  Take my hand and come to me.  Please."

Struggling with himself, he held out his hand and she grasped it, holding onto it strongly.  It was just enough of a push for him to go to her.  She brought his head down to her breasts as he clung to her desperately, crying, pleading with her to forgive him.  Crying with him, she soothed him, stroked his hair, and declared her love for him in soft whispers.

*  *  *

Ardeth fell asleep against Leven.  She couldn't comfortably support his full weight on her body, so she lay back and he pillowed his head against her upper abdomen.  It wasn't that he was tired or even sleepy, but the attack had exhausted him emotionally, and he had no other outlet.  He fell asleep on her, holding her, and didn't want to let her go.  Leven stroked his hair gently and listened to his even breathing, the beat of his heart, and the soft murmurs as he dreamed.  It wasn't often that she tried to pry into her husband's mind, but today, she wanted to drive the goddess out and put good things in his head, not necessarily focusing on her, but the babies, and his happiness before this hell on earth began.  When he awoke, she had a lot of explaining to do and wasn't sure how well he would accept what she had to say, especially the news of his parentage.  She felt him stir against her, as if sensing her thoughts.  He rose up slowly; still so very afraid he would hurt her further.  He gazed up at her, the pain so fresh and evident in his eyes.  He placed a gentle kiss on her abdomen before sliding his body toward hers.  He gazed into her eyes again, once more apologizing for what he had done without speaking one word.  Her hand came up to rest on the side of his cheek and she leaned up and kissed his lips so very gently.  He didn't know how she found the love in her heart to touch him at all.  She should have shoved him out the door, shoved him away from her life forever.  However, she didn't.  She held onto him and her love.  He had a hard time looking at her with the torn gown, so she had discarded it and drew another over her body.  She had loved him enough to do that, to accommodate his needs after his vicious assault.  He wanted to speak, to say something more, perhaps apologize again, but she placed her finger over his lips.  

"No," she whispered.  "It's done.  It's forgotten.  You don't have to say anything else about that ever again."  She drew back from him slightly.  "We have to talk.  There's so much you don't know or understand.  I only hope I can keep the goddess out of here long enough to finish."

"Goddess?  What goddess?"

She sighed.  "She was the goddess who pushed you to do what you did.  It wasn't you; it was her influence.  Can you bring your leg up?  The one with the twisted ankle?"  He nodded and brought it around to her as she asked.  She gently touched the black mark below his ankle.  "This mark, Ardeth, is one both you and Adnan have.  It's not a birthmark or a mole or anything that simple.  It's the mark of a goddess.  It's the mark of Raiyur.  Adnan has it, you have it, and your father had it, as did his father before him."

Ardeth looked at her, his expression one of deep confusion.  He knew he had a mark, knew his son had it, but his father?  His father had no such mark.  "Leven, I do not understand.  My father?  He did not…"

Before he could say more, Leven placed her finger over his lips again.  "Lufti and Cantara weren't your parents, Ardeth.  Your father was Altair, and your mother, Leilah.  You were an infant when they were taken from you.  I didn't say die, I said taken.  This goddess is a jealous goddess.  She needs a Medjai Chieftain from your lineage to help her rule in her domain.  She targeted your father, lured him away from your mother, and she took them.  She killed them, but she spared your life because you have the mark.  She wanted you to live so that you could be her Chieftain.  She's making you hurt me because I won't give up."

The confused expression deepened to one of disbelief.  "My parents were not my parents?  Leven, I do not believe…"  He shook his head.  "I cannot believe this.  This goddess must have touched you as well, bringing these images into your mind."

"Ardeth, it's the truth.  I know it hurts, but it's the truth.  I would never lie to or mislead you.  Your parents are dead because of a goddess, and now she's after you and our son.  If we don't work together, she'll win, she'll take you and our children."  He said nothing.  He shook his head, murmuring 'no' under his breath.  He wasn't going to listen to her, but she had other ways of convincing him.  She clamped her hand over his forearm.  "You will see, Ardeth, you will believe.  Look into my eyes."

Struggling against the truths she was trying to tell him, he faced her and gazed into her eyes.  As if looking out into a window, he saw the flashes and images building in her eyes.  Amazed and stunned, he sat still as the thoughts swirling through her mind entered his.  She showed him everything.  It was a harsh journey, a horrible journey, but completely necessary.  It was too much, but not enough.  He wanted to release her, to get away from those images, but he was helpless to stop it.  He saw the man so much like him that it seemed as if he were looking into a mirror.  He laid his eyes on the woman, his mother, who had given him the lips Leven loved kissing.  Finally, he saw the image of an infant laid at the door of Lufti and Cantara.  It was he; there was no doubt.  When the images and light died in Leven's eyes, he was able to release her arm.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, baby, but it was the only way to make you believe," she whispered.

The goddess Raiyur had been the one tainting his dreams, turning him against the woman he loved.  She had forced him to assault his wife.  If she could get to him once, she would get to him again.  Then he thought of his parents, people he had never seen or known.  He had been cheated out of so much.  "She wishes for me to be hers?"

She nodded.  "Yes, just as she wished the same with your father.  He chose to sacrifice his soul rather than take that route."

"There is no way to defeat her," he said, his voice taking on a solemn tone.  "I will not let anything happen to you or the children.  I will give myself to her before I do that."

"No," she said as her hand came up to his cheek.  "We don't have to do that.  We don't have to take the way of your parents.  It was different for them.  I can block her, very temporarily mind you, but I can.  If I explore my grandfather's books, perhaps I can break the chain.  You, Adnan, and Azizah are _mine_.  No bitch, human or otherwise, will come between us.  Do you understand?"

Ardeth felt his heart aching from the truth of his parentage.  However, in that, he had made a decision.  "I cannot allow what happened today happen again.  If she invades my dreams, I will be successful in my attempt at hurting you.  I will go and stay away.  Not far, but I cannot risk harming you again."

She shook her head.  "Ardeth, no," she cried.  "That's what she did to your parents.  Don't you understand?  She separated them and they were vulnerable to her."

He cupped her face in his hands.  "No, my love, you do not understand," he said.  "_I_ am vulnerable to _her_.  I will not stay here knowing that at any moment, I could hurt you, force myself on you.  Let her take me.  Let her.  If she does, you and the children will be safe."

"_No_," she moaned.  "No!"

"There is no other way.  She can take me whenever she wants me, but I will not sacrifice you or the children for any selfish reason I have inside me.  I never want to hurt you again, Leven, and here I will."

"No," she whispered.  "No."

He kissed her lips briefly.  "Yes, my love.  _Yes_."            


	10. A Second Goodbye

A SECOND GOODBYE

By the next day, the swelling in Ardeth's ankle had gone down considerably.  He was able to get around well enough to walk with little pain.  Leven stood back and watched her husband silently.  She didn't agree with his plan and wouldn't stand for it.  She had absolutely no intention of allowing him to go on without her.  Let him think he was doing the right thing, but Raiyur would find him, she would come for him.  As she had told him, no woman would ever touch him, not while she was alive.  She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and waited.  He turned to her after several minutes and took note of her expression.  In two days, she had managed to drive the goddess away so that they could make plans [_so Ardeth could make plans_].  There were no plans for Leven to make, none at all.  Her only plan was to follow him to ensure that he didn't simply give himself to Raiyur.  She shook her head.  No fucking way.  He watched as she shook her head and seemingly grumbled.  She hadn't wanted him to go and had made that no secret.  However, he hoped that her commitment to the babies would keep her here, safe.  He didn't think for one moment that Raiyur would target her.  She was angry, but he wouldn't leave her without kissing her.  He could not attack her again; she must understand that.  Leven stood back as Ardeth approached.  She knew what he wanted to do, but she wasn't certain she could let him kiss her.  It would seem more like a goodbye kiss, and she didn't want to say goodbye to him.  However, she couldn't deny him.  The moment he touched her arm, she leaned into him and allowed him to kiss her.

When he drew away, she held onto him for one moment.  "I love you, Ardeth, but I think you're doing the wrong thing."

He said nothing.  He turned and left her.  Leven turned away from the door and fought hard against her impending tears.  He was walking out to his death and he was too stubborn to see it.  When she moved over to the pallet, she noticed that he had left something for her.  Not once had she seen him leave anything for her.  When had he done this?  She approached the pallet and picked up the packet.  Inside was his half of the amulet and a brief note.  _My love, my Hafa_, he had written, _I insisted on leaving this morning due to another dream.  You did not drive the goddess away.  She touched my dream again and told me to give away my half of the amulet.  I chose to give it to you.  It was the one thing of which I had free will.  Hang onto it, my love.  I fear that you might need it.  _She gazed down at his amulet.  Right then and there, she made a conscious decision.  She would give him enough of a head start where he wouldn't suspect that she was following him.  There was no way she would allow her husband to sacrifice himself to such a vengeful, jealous goddess.  She would find someone to care for the babies until she made her return.

*  *  *

The goddess Raiyur was happy.  Her plan to remove the Chieftain from his mortal woman had worked.  Now, the wife wanted to chase after her husband and leave her children behind.  It was the perfect, plotted twist of fate yet.  The Chieftain was walking right into her trap, just as she knew he would.  He would sacrifice himself for his wife and children, again, just as she knew.  His goodness, his strength would serve her well.  Although she thought she had twisted fate in her way, she was a bit wrong.  She hadn't counted on Ardeth giving his wife the amulet.  It being in the mortal's possession would ruin Raiyur's plans; complicate them.  It was one thing she had not seen or controlled.  She was completely focused on securing her Chieftain, ruling her kingdom.  In the mortal year of 1932, her time had come.

*  *  *

Leven didn't intend on staying gone long.  She thought she had expressed enough milk to take care of the babies for a while.  She had literally begged Sahib to come and stay with Adnan and Azizah.  She hadn't wanted to do it.  She didn't think Leven needed to chase after the Chieftain, not when a goddess had marked him.  However, Leven would not take no for answer.  Eventually, Sahib relented, but only after Leven promised to return no more than four hours from now.  She would promise anything.  Leven had to get to Ardeth and get to him quickly.  It had been months since she sat a horse, but she could do it.  She could do anything if it meant saving her family.  In her haste to get to Ardeth, she didn't once think her children might be in danger, not in the capable hands of their godmother.  She had tried to touch the area around her children, thinking that perhaps she could keep Raiyur away.  She went on her journey, intent on saving her husband and her sanity.

Although unhappy with Leven's decision to go after her husband, Sahib didn't mind staying with the babies.  They were like most infants, sleeping mostly, only crying when hungry or uncomfortable.  They were also very beautiful.  She went to the babies to check on them, figuring they might have sensed their mother's absence.  However, both were sleeping and content.  She had turned to go back before she disturbed them when a strange sensation overcame her.  It felt as if someone had climbed into her head and pricked her brain.  You are such a kind attending woman, Sahib.  You were with the Chieftain's wife as she gave birth and you have helped her tremendously because she knew nothing about raising children.  She helped you with your own child.  Remember that, gentle Sahib?  Yet, you were also there when the Chieftain brought her to the village.  She was not a proper woman for a man such as Ardeth Bay.  Was she?  How could one like she satisfy the honor and tradition of the Medjai?  You protected her, but did you feel it?  Did you really feel it?  What of the Chieftain?  He should have an honorable wife, one such as you.  Leven Bay abandoned her children, did she not?  Where do you think she is?  She is lying with other men, disgracing the people and her husband.  If you listen to me now, we can repair the damage, and protect the village from marauders and slaughterers of innocent women and children.  If you do not listen, your own child might become a victim.  Do you want that?  Do you really want that, gentle Sahib?  I know you do not.  Bundle up the Bay children and bring them to me, end the curses that the outsider has brought upon the village.  Once every trace of her is destroyed, your lives will return back to normal.  Listen, gentle Sahib, listen and bring the Chieftain's children to me.  The prickle left Sahib the instant it entered her mind, however, there was something else inside her.  It was an emotion she had never felt toward the Chieftain's wife:  disgust.  She turned back toward the babies who slept so peacefully and unaware.  A moment ago, she had mused about how beautiful they were, but now, they seemed like a curse.  How had she been so blind for so long?  She felt it her duty to rid the village of these little curses.  Perhaps her mother would follow them swiftly and life could resume as normal.  Sensing the evil, both babies awakened from a deep sleep and began to wail.  

*  *  *

Leven rode and rode some more.  She knew that her husband couldn't be that far ahead of her.  He had said he would stay near, but not with her.  As she rode, she scoured her mind as to where he would have gone.  His usual camping spot by the village pyramid was vacant.  Actually, it was too close to her and the children.  It was a location that was completely obvious.  Where would he go?  Where are you, Ardeth?  It then struck her suddenly.  She knew where he had gone, his favorite 'thinking' place:  the oasis.  She was riding in the wrong direction.  She turned sharply, clicking her tongue, and began making her way back toward the oasis, steadfast and determined.  She rode on and on, convinced that her hunch had been wrong.  She let out a frustrated cry.  Why in the hell could she not touch her husband anymore?  It was as if he was completely possessed now, possessed and taken over by a wicked, jealous goddess.  She called out a command to the horse, stopping it.  She had to decide what course of action she needed to take.  Sahib was expecting her back and she felt extremely uncomfortable leaving her babies behind.  However, a flash caught her eye.  She wasn't sure what it was or where it came from, but it was a flash all the same.  She stared toward it, hoping and praying.  If the flash would only move closer or away from the foliage, she would know.  If that's you, maHabbi, [love] show yourself.  The flash popped again and then there was movement.  She sighed, immediately recognizing the backside of Ardeth's dark steed.  You should have gone somewhere else.  I know where you are now.  She clicked her tongue again to get the horse moving.  Leven wanted to gallop into the oasis, but she had to be careful.  It was completely different inside than on the desert.  One wrong move, and she would poke her eye out of her head.

"Jauz [husband]," Leven called.

Ardeth stopped and turned.  For a moment, he thought he was dreaming again.  Leven/not Leven sat astride a horse not far from him.  He didn't trust it, didn't trust the image before him.  How many times had he dreamt of Leven and it wasn't her?  His heart ached fiercely in his chest as he tried to work out what to do.  If he went to her, she would only seduce him, tell him lies, and then disappear, filling him with lust for his wife.  If he stayed and it was she, something dreadful would befall her.  Stay or go.  Stay or go.  She had called him jauz instead of his name or maHabbi.  She didn't directly call him 'husband' very often.  However, the dream Leven did almost every time she addressed him.  He shook his head.  Lâ [no].  He couldn't let the visions come in, couldn't let them rule him enough where he'd want to harm his wife more.  Regardless of what Leven said, he had hurt her, had shattered a trust, and he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.  He turned and rode ahead, urging his steed to run as fast as it could.  Leven's heart leapt into her throat.  She understood.  She immediately understood.  He thought she was his dream wife.  Dear God.  I must stop him.  I must.  There was no time to carefully pick around the foliage.  She would have to hope that a stray branch wouldn't smack her in the face.

He could hear her pursuing him.  She had yet to call out to him again, but he could hear the panting quality of her breath.  She was desperate to catch him.  What was his only other option?  He could stop and face off with her once and for all.  She could take him, but he would go down fighting.  He had never run from an opponent before and wouldn't start doing it now.  He wasn't afraid of hurting Leven after this encounter, because he was certain he would not return to her.  Leven stopped and noticed the wild look in his eyes.  She had seen this look before.  Her husband was in full 'battle mode.'  He thought of her as an enemy.  Dear God.  He thinks I'm Raiyur.  He unsheathed his scimitar and her heart began pounding even harder and louder.  He intended to slice her to bits.  If she didn't say or do something, she wouldn't live to love him or her children ever again.  Oh, Raiyur, you have played a cruel game.  You are so very wicked and smart, aren't you?  They had walked into a trap, a very deadly trap.  Ardeth intended to kill her.  If he succeeded, Raiyur would have him and their children.  

Ardeth moved to lash out.  The blade glistened in the sunlight and in seconds, it would dig through her flesh, slicing it, puncturing internal organs, and spilling her blood onto the ground.  It was the same ground where he had made love to her on numerous occasions.  She could speak or die.  "Ardeth," she said calmly, her eyes fixated on the glittering blade.  "Put the blade down.  Lower it.  You think you're looking at Raiyur, but you're not.  It's another trick, baby, another illusion.  If you cut me, I'll die."  She saw a brief glimmer of recognition in his eyes, but he didn't break his posture.  When she tried to move closer, he whisked the scimitar down in front of her.  It didn't hit either her or the horse, but she felt the wind off it.  It was a clear indication:  back off.  She backed off and sighed.  "Please believe me, baby."  She held out her left hand.  "I have your ring, Ardeth.  Remember?  I'm your wife.  I'm not the goddess.  If I were she, wouldn't I be inside your mind, turning you against me?  Turning you against the children?"

He gazed down at her left hand and fixed his eyes on her wedding ring.  It hadn't left her finger once since they married.  The visions never showed him the ring on the finger of the goddess.  What she was saying had to be true.  The tension flooded slowly out of his body and she let out a sigh of relief as he began to sheath the scimitar.  For a moment, he was so overcome by emotion that he didn't have time to be angry with her for following him.  Slowly, she rode over to him.  When she was within arms reach, he took hold of her body and dragged her over to him.  He needed to kiss her.  If he did, he would know.  The ring had him partially convinced, it could have been a trick.  The moment his mouth covered hers and he tasted her sweet kiss, he knew.  This was his Leven, his bride.  He drew away from her and searched her face.  All at once, he wanted to demand of her what she was doing chasing him as she was.  However, the look in her eyes killed whatever yelling he had wanted to do.

"The babies, Ardeth," she said.  "They're gone," she said, her voice taking on a low, cryptic tone.

Without thinking twice, he prodded the horse along to run at breakneck speed.  Surely, she was wrong.  Surely, it was only a false sense of doom.  Leven held onto him desperately, but she was convinced.  The moment she had felt Ardeth's kiss upon her lips, she knew.  The babies were gone.  She didn't have to see to know, she just knew.  Once they made it back to the village, Ardeth didn't hesitate to tear off inside.  However, Leven refused to enter.  She didn't have to.  She understood more, knew more, than her husband would see and admit.  She didn't have to see the empty room to know they were gone.  However, if she hadn't already been convinced of their absence, Ardeth's angered/anguished growl would have been enough.  Leven began to cry.  Even though she knew in her heart of hearts, there was still that shred of hope that her feelings were wrong.  Ardeth came back toward her.  Taking her gently by the arms, he gazed down into her golden eyes that were overrun with tears. 

"Who were they with, Leven?  Who had them?"

"Sahib," she whispered through her tears.  "I left them with Sahib.  I thought they'd be safe with her…I thought…"  She lowered her head.  "Oh God.  Another trap and I fell right into it."  She turned her head sharply when she heard a low humming noise reverberating through the room.  She recognized the sound.  It came to her when Raiyur was around.  Yes, mortal woman.  I am summoning you.  I have your children and I will lead you and your Chieftain to them.  Once there, I will return the babies to you, only if you sacrifice your husband to me.She could hear Ardeth speaking, but didn't comprehend his words.  I will follow your commands, you heartless fucked up bitch.  I will take my children and my husband.  I will destroy you.  Leven drove the words out of her mind.  Ardeth still had hold of her arms.  She looked up at him.  "I think I know where they are.  We must go.  We don't have much time."

They did not hesitate.  Leven listened to the voice guiding her.  She didn't trust the goddess by far, but she wanted her babies and wanted them very badly.  As soon as they reached the right spot, Leven had Ardeth to stop.  He was stunned and didn't understand.  She whispered 'wait' and sat silently against him.  Where are my children, you bitch?  Give me my children.  Leven looked all around her but didn't see Sahib or the babies anywhere.  Ardeth wanted to go on, but she wouldn't let them.  Her babies were here somewhere.  She could feel it, feel them.  She felt the humming begin again and she waited.  Leave your warrior, mortal woman.  You want to face me and you shall.  Leven suddenly jumped off the horse, startling Ardeth.  He wanted to reach for her, but she ignored him.  This was between her and a jealous bitch.  She turned abruptly when she heard the cries of her infants.  It wasn't anything her husband could hear, but she didn't know this.  Whatever happens, she thought, I'll hold onto the amulet.  My half and that of my love.  With that, I will never be separated from my husband.  The cries grew louder, and then louder still, consuming her mind and making her body ache with the need to touch and love them.  Where were they?  What had the goddess done with them?

Unsure as to what was happening with his wife, Ardeth jumped down and tried to take hold of her, but she wouldn't let him touch her.  He had no idea what she heard or saw.  He heard nothing, saw nothing.  They were surrounded by sand and sky.  She was working through some type of horrid, scary experience, and he wasn't sure he could break it.  Was the goddess tormenting her as much as she tormented him?  He reached for her a second time, but she moved even further away from him.  Whatever turmoil was inside her seemed to be tearing her apart and it was tearing him apart simply watching her.  "Leven?  What is it?"

She heard nothing from anyone other than the goddess and the cries of her children.  As she spun around searching and scanning, the two halves of the amulet slipped off her and fell to the sandy ground below.  Ardeth saw this and reached for them.  If she lost them, he feared he would lose her.  His hand had barely snatched them up when a flash of white-hot light shot from the sky.  It enveloped Leven's body with its blinding brilliance.  When Ardeth reached out to the light, it burned his hand.  He watched in horror as the light began to spin like a great vortex.  It grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared altogether, taking Leven with it.  His wife, his Hafa, was gone.  

Angered and devastated, Ardeth literally roared at the sky, "SHOW YOUR FACE.  SHOW YOUR FACE AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"  He unsheathed his scimitar and wielded it menacingly.  "IF YOU WANT ME, SHOW YOUR FACE!"  

He turned as he heard a noise behind him crackling the air with electricity.  It was the same white-hot brilliance that had sucked in his wife.  He was ready for it to take him.  Ready to join his wife.  He thought of his children and hoped they would survive.  His heart ached at the thought of his son having to face the curse as he grew older.  He wanted to shout out his own demand to be given to some other entity.  He would not give himself to anyone but Leven.  Not now.  Not ever again.  Before he opened his mouth, the light touched his chest and knocked him flat on his back.  He tried to move, but couldn't.  It felt as if several tons of metal were laid across his chest.  He couldn't move or speak or think.  The pain was too great.  His heart was beating so hard that he could hear it.  As the light enveloped him as much as it did his wife, he was more than ready to face whatever hellish afterlife awaited him.  The pain encircled his legs and ankles.  He gritted his teeth and refused to cry out.  Any torture could not compare to his broken heart.  The light began to die and the hold faded away.  As soon as he could move, he sat up.  In the distance, he saw a figure approaching.  Please, please, let it be my Leven.  As the figure drew nearer, he realized that it wasn't.  It was a man, tall in stature, with the marks of his Medjai tribe adorning his face and hands.  This man looked so very much like him.  Father?  The mysterious man had the babies nestled in the crooks of each arm.  He smiled at Ardeth and offered him his children.  Ardeth took the babies and felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Raiyur has been dealt with," the man said.  "The marks on you and your son are gone.  Your wife has made a great sacrifice for you and your children.  Her strength flows through them.  You will be proud of your children.  I am."

The moment he had said the very last word, he disappeared as easily as Leven had.  The babies were crying.  They already missed their mother, her touch, and her love.  Return to me, maHabbi.  Return.  I need you.

**____________________**

**To be continued…**


	11. A True Nightmare

A TRUE NIGHTMARE

With two small infants in tow, it took Ardeth longer than he expected to get back.  However, he plodded along tirelessly and as quickly as possible.  He held onto the hope that when he arrived home, his Leven, his sweet _malak [angel], would be waiting for him.  He refused to believe that her light had been put out forever, refused to believe that she had sacrificed her life to an evil goddess.  However, he had seen what happened, had heard the words leaving his long since dead father.  One did not utter 'sacrifice' without it actually involving death.  His grieving heart didn't understand.  How could a light so vicious and bright suck away his beloved wife while saving him at the same time?  What he had thought was Raiyur was actually Leven's protector, Hathos.  Why would her protector take her away from him and her children?  There were so many questions and no answers.  _

As the village came in sight, his heart kicked up a notch in anticipation.  The whole time, he was begging and pleading that his wife would be there.  If he didn't see her inside, he thought he might become a frothing maniac.  He went in cautiously, looking around.  Gently, he laid his children down on the pallet.  When they noticed his absence, both began to wail in unison.  For a moment, he was completely focused on the environment around him.  He moved no further than six inches from the babies, because he didn't know what type of trap he might be walking into.  He glanced around him.  How had he ever thought this structure bright and inviting?  The inside was drab and cold.  The different view of the room saddened him somehow, tweaked his heart.  It looked exactly as it did before Hazz died.  Leven's presence, her new blood, had given the structure life.  Without her influence, it had become the same somber domain he had remembered from childhood.  A piece of him died at that moment.  She was not here.  She was gone.  Her life and love had been sucked from this world and taken to another.  Was she dead?  Alive?  Was stuck in some in-between place?  Wherever she was, he was certain he would never see her again.  At that very moment, he wanted to fall apart, and had the greatest desire to simply beg to be taken away.  He couldn't do it.  He couldn't live without her, couldn't withstand another loss so great.  This loss was the greatest he had ever known.  There were two things that stopped him:  Azizah and Adnan.  Fighting back his grief and pain, he turned to his squalling children and offered as much comfort as he could.  Their bodies, so delicate and light, rested against him lovingly, trustingly.  He had come extremely close to losing his entire family, but his beloved children had been spared.  These glorious little extensions of himself and his wife were the most important people to him now.  He cradled them both close to his body, and at that point, he lost his footing.  He came down onto the pallet, not hard enough to jostle his already upset children, but just hard enough to shake him.  Their cries began to taper off before stopping altogether.  He glanced down at them, his little miracles, and saw that they had fallen asleep.  Ever so gently, he laid them back down onto the pallet.  The great warrior, defeated a second time, buried his face into his hands and cried.

After an hour or more, Ardeth's grief abated for the time being.  He heard the quiet approach of footsteps from outside.  Not exactly knowing what to expect, he immediately took a defensive stance.  Whoever wanted to challenge him would meet a swift end.  There was a knock and then the door opened.  Expecting a minion or the goddess herself, he was taken aback by the sight of his visitor.  It was Mukhtar, Hazz's apprentice.  He hadn't seen much of the teenaged boy since the children were born.  He stared at him for a long time before any words dared to reach this throat.  

"Why do you come," Ardeth demanded.  He didn't desire the company of anyone right now, just that of Adnan and Azizah.  "If you do not know already, I am grieving."  

Mukhtar nodded respectively.  "Yes, Chieftain, I am aware.  Your wife is not dead."  Before Ardeth could demand her location, the young man held up his hand.  "Please, my Chieftain, if I may."  When Ardeth settled back a little, he continued, "Raiyur wanted to send her back to her time as a punishment, as a way to separate you from her.  Your wife challenged the goddess and asked that she be taken instead.  She sacrificed herself to prevent you and the children from leaving this earth.  It was not Raiyur who sent her away.  Isis and Hathos dealt a solid blow to the goddess.  Yet, it came with a price.  As her protector, Hathos could not take her; it would not serve her purpose to do so.  She could send her away.  She has gone back to her time, but without the amulet she can never return.  She will awaken in her bed as if nothing ever happened to change her life.  She will not remember you or the children.  She will go on with her life there as you will here.  It was the only way to satisfy the balance without taking her life."

Although she was alive, the fact that she was forever exiled from him didn't make matters any better.  In fact, it worsened the situation.  When he first lost her, it was he who would have never seen the children.  At his second loss, _she_ would never know they existed.  Somewhere in the future, his wife lingered.  There were no memories inside her, and none would ever enter her.  She had a husband and children that she would never see again, never remember.  The rage and grief came back full force.  How could this be better?  How _was_ it better?  Then there was disbelief.  He gazed at the young apprentice, still expecting some type of trick or trap.  

"How do you know all this?  How do I know you are not a minion sent to destroy my children?  _How do I know," he demanded harshly.  _

"Chieftain, your wife, your Hafa, communicated this to me before she went back.  She knew only when it was told to her.  She fought it, raged against it, but it was out of her hands."

The moment Ardeth heard the word 'Hafa' leaving Mukhtar's mouth, he realized that the boy was telling the truth.  No one outside he and his wife knew of his special nickname for her.  He only uttered it in her presence and hers alone.  He turned away from the boy.  He couldn't look at him, couldn't face the truth of the situation.  Leven would go back to 2001 as if he had never touched her life, as if she had never touched his.  However, she had.  She had a strong hold on his heart, an eternal hold, and the children were part of that.  How could a mother not remember her children?  How could she not remember her husband?  So many moments and events flashed before his eyes, the first time he saw her, the first time he made love to her, their wedding, the birth of his children.  It swirled together in a blinding mix and had the ability to drive him insane.  He would never believe that Leven wouldn't know, wouldn't remember.  They were bound together for all eternity, and they would not stray from that.  It mattered little that seventy years separated them.  _I will not give up.  I will not release my hold on her.  I will find her if it takes the last of my energy, the last breath I have.  I will not live without you, without my Hafa.  We will find a way.  I am forever determined that we shall.  _

*  *  *

**_2001_**

Leven awoke an hour or so before the alarm clock went off.  It was a rare occurrence when she did that, but some little internal instinct pushed her to awaken.  It was around four in the morning and still dark outside.  However, she felt the urge to get up and do something.  There was some little chore that was necessary, but she had forgotten it.  What was it?  What was she to do?  She knew she had to go to work at the pawnshop, but the weird sensation she felt led her to believe there was something else that needed her undue attention.  Shaking it off, she lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't.  Wide-awake now, she gazed around the room, wondering what was off kilter.  Suddenly, she felt totally alone in the world.  She had lived alone for many years and it hadn't ever bothered her before, why should it now?  She sat up in her narrow bed and pushed the covers off her body.  She drew her knees up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  What was it?  What was missing from her life?  There was a great yearning inside her, but she couldn't identify it.  As she clasped one hand over the other, she touched a ring.  She lifted her left hand and stared at it.  When had she gotten a new ring?  She hadn't bought a piece of jewelry for herself in ages.  She reached over and turned on the lamp to get a better view.  It was a band made from tri-color gold and had bizarre black etchings around its circumference.  It appeared antique and expensive.  Had she unconsciously swiped something from the shop the day before and didn't remember?  Was that it?  The ring was beautiful and different, one she had never seen duplicated.  It almost appeared to be a wedding ring.  A wedding ring?  When she thought about that, her brain was tweaked again.  What the hell?  She wasn't married, wasn't dating anyone, and had no desire to at this stage in her life.  Perhaps she had won it at the fair she and Eva had attended and she simply forgot about it.  It was the only logical and rational explanation.  However, it didn't strike her as some cheap imitation.  It was real and solid, astonishingly gorgeous.  She touched it again and another brief flash entered her mind.  It was gone the moment it entered.  She had never felt so bizarre or unsettled in her life.

Her eyes moved across the darkened room and she settled them on the gaudy model of the Pyramid Arena.  She was always fascinated by pyramids and longed to go to college to study the ancient culture.  It appealed to her, but she never understood why or how.  Her family had no ties as far as she knew, and she didn't necessarily believe in past lives or any of that crazy stuff.  Yet, there was that yearning inside her, eating at her insides like a persistent ulcer.  The ring meant something to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  There was something missing from her life, but she couldn't identify it.  She felt incredible heartache with no reason for it.  She didn't know what these feelings were or where they were coming from.  She ran her hands through her hair, suddenly realizing it was up in a tight French braid.  What the hell?  She never braided her hair, never had a need for it.  She undid it and worked her fingers through it, loosening it about her shoulders.  There was something about her hair, wasn't there?  What was it?  There was something she liked about hair as well.  _What is going on inside me?  I don't understand.  Jesus Christ, would someone give me a damn clue.  _It came to her suddenly, almost in a blinding flash.  It lasted a few seconds, and it would remain the last memory of her former life that came to her for some time.  _Ardeth, maHabbi [love].  My beautiful Adnan.  My beautiful Azizah._  It was gone as soon as it came.  After that, Leven grew tired and sleepy.  She settled back onto her bed and closed her eyes.  Within seconds, she was asleep.  She didn't hear the alarm clock an hour later and would not awaken until midday.

When Leven awoke, it was too late to open the pawnshop and her boss didn't yell at her too much when she called in sick.  However, she couldn't avoid the casino.  Tonight was a busy night and she was working the high rollers again.  Once at work, she went into her usual mode.  Ignore the leers, the pinches, and the rudeness.  Take orders, accept tips, and move on.  She hated showcasing her flesh like this, but a job was a job.  She moved through the crowd, feeling suffocated, and blindly took drink orders.  The high rollers were hot tonight and more than once, they had thrown chips on her tray worth up to a hundred bucks.  She would save it, put it away.  She had a dream to go to college and study ancient Egypt.  She swept the crowd again, because every five minutes, new players entered the room.  Hers was a never-ending job.  Thank God she managed in those stupid high-heeled shoes.  From somewhere close, she heard a man speaking, his accent different than what she had grown accustomed to hearing.  She began to search around the throngs to see who it was.  She noticed him standing in the corner chatting up a well-dressed woman in a tailored suit.  He was tall, probably over six feet, and had short black hair dusted with gray here and there.  There was a bit of a prickly shadow of a beard on his face.  She couldn't see his entire face, but had a fairly good glimpse of his profile.  There was something about this man that touched her.  She didn't know him, had never seen him, and she thought it stupid to feel connected to someone she had never met.  _How ridiculous.  People just don't meet and simply **know **or **understand each other.  It simply doesn't work that way.  There has to be something, some tie that binds them.  Before those thoughts entered her mind, she had been hell-bent to approach him and talk to him, find out who he was.  However, her thoughts were silly and obtrusive.  If she approached him with that 'baby, let's talk, we _connected_' shit, he would call in security and have her ass arrested.  She turned away from him, but the handsome stranger with the accent haunted her the rest of the night.  Each time as she passed him, his voice nearly sent chills up her spine.  She avoided him as much as possible, but as nice looking as he was, it was difficult staying away.  **_

After work, she ran out to her car.  It was getting later by the second and she had to be up no later than six.  In her rush, she dropped her keys and handbag.  She uttered 'shit' under her breath and turned to retrieve them.  Before she had the chance, the man from inside had them in his hands and held them out to her.  _Has he been following me or am I just paranoid?  His eyes were dark and consuming.  "Tha-Thank you," she said absently as she took her dropped items._

He smiled a little.  "You're more than welcome."  Without another word, he moved past her on to his own vehicle.  

As she watched him walk away, she called, "Hey!  What's your name?"

He stopped and turned toward her.  "Frank," he said before turning away to go on whatever mission awaited him.

"Thank you, Frank," she called after him.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, smiling a little.  His smile shook her more than his voice.  Jesus.  What was that?  She shook it off and went to her car.  It was time to get her ass home.  As soon as she arrived, she dropped heavily onto her small bed and kicked off her shoes.  Uh God.  Her feet were killing her.  She found herself once again staring down at the ring on her finger.  It bothered her, disturbed her.  She took hold of it to slide it off her finger, but she hesitated.  If she removed it, she would betray a trust of some sort, but what?  This ring meant nothing to her; it was merely a decoration for her finger.  Giving up, she allowed the ring to stay where it was and quickly undressed for bed.  Six o'clock would come early for her, much too early.  However, her internal clock refused to let her sleep past four.  It was the most ridiculous and unexpected occurrence she had ever experienced.  She was as tired as hell, but didn't understand how her body had the energy to wake itself up so damn early.  

It seemed as if every part of her body cried out to her.  Then there was the matter of the weird dull ache in her breasts.  She had never experienced that before.  They appeared normal and weren't necessarily sensitive to the touch, but they sometimes felt heavier.  She was losing her mind.  It was the only explanation.  She was completely and utterly convinced.  She needed the services of a head shrinker.  Perhaps one of them could straighten her out and give her back her life.

*  *  *

**_1932_**

Ardeth had just quieted the fussy babies.  It seemed that he alone could not satisfy them.  His children were very sensitive.  They knew that all was not right in their world.  They knew an element was missing, and he more than they experienced it to a high degree.  Although he had married Leven and thought their bond unbreakable, he still hung onto the small photo of her that he took from her picture album.  He couldn't yet look at it.  The pain was so very fresh, the wounds so very deep.  The elders' solution was to find him another wife.  They had actually been jumping up and down, doing whatever they could to secure a new woman for him.  He would not take another wife, even if it meant he'd spend his mortal life alone.  The thought seemed vulgar, an abomination.  Unlike other men, when he married, he married for life; no other woman would touch his heart again.  No other woman should ever dare.  He settled back on the pallet, immediately noticing how large the space was.  He had lost her forever, would never retrieve her, and he didn't know how long he could live without her.  The ache was incredibly vicious and biting.  

_Oh, maHabbi.  Wainak?  [Oh, love.  Where are you?]_.  He closed his eyes tightly against the call.  He knew that when it came, she was dreaming.  She would forget upon waking.  He ached to call back to her, but when he tried, it was a useless feat.  The words never reached or touched her.  She left an imprint on him, one that would never fade with time.  Would he know her again in her world as a feeble old man?  Would he even reach that age?  What about the twins?  It hurt and the more it hurt, the angrier he became.  Why was it just that she was taken?  What sense did it make?  _Ana maHabbi inta [I love you], came her second call.  He had to block it out, drive it away, especially if he wanted his sanity to hold out.  It must.  Adnan and Azizah were depending on him.  As much as it killed him, he blocked her voice completely out of his mind.  He would have to turn a deaf ear to her from here on to infinity.  He would keep the connection, the hold, but he would not let her voice inside.  It was a matter of time before he became a victim of circumstance as his father.  He would defer to Mukhtar for help.  Perhaps the young apprentice could aid in the exorcism.  _Ana maHabbi inti, malak [I love you, angel]_._

_Ana maHabbi inti, malak_.  Leven jarred herself awake.  She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep at the boss' desk.  She looked up and around her, glad that no one had come in and robbed them blind.  She had heard something, some type of strange phrase.  It was disturbing but touching at the same time.  What did it mean?  What did _any of this mean?  She glanced down at the ring again and felt incredible sorrow take hold of her heart.  She had lost someone close to her heart.  She felt it and knew it deep down inside.  There was a piece of her missing, but she knew she would never find it again.  _

_Oh, maHabbi.  Wainak?_  

**____________________**

**To be continued…**    


	12. Encounters in March

ENCOUNTERS IN MARCH

March 2003

Leven didn't know what it was about the month of March, but she always hated when it arrived, especially on the 30th day.  She never understood why it hurt so much to think of that day, but she normally spent it in bed.  However, she couldn't force herself to stay in bed today.  The weather had finally taken a turn for the better and the sun was up and shining down.  It felt good to be alive on a day like this.  She hadn't been to the park in ages.  This was another place she avoided like the plague.  Each time she saw a woman with a baby, she grew morose and upset.  Again, it was something she couldn't understand or describe.  She had never wanted to have and/or raise a child.  It wasn't something she had been built for.  Yet, the sight of babies, especially those with dark hair and eyes, nearly killed her.  She would end up going home and hitting the bed again.  There was so much about her life that she didn't understand anymore.  There were _some_ things that changed.  She'd finally enrolled in college and gave up her casino job.  She'd actually gotten a scholarship [_imagine that…Leven Medlem, smart_] that took care of everything.  She kept the job at the pawnshop.  For some stupid reason, she felt connected to the place.  Her boss grew less and less like an asshole and began to trust her more, leaving the place in her 'capable' hands.  She remembered the first day she had gone to work after she began to rise at dawn.  She walked into the shop and was immediately confronted with the funky looking sword that seemed to beckon her.  The name of it came easily to her:  _scimitar_.  Leven had no idea how she'd thought of that, but she knew what it was now.  Every day, she would stare at it and almost see the image of a man swinging it menacingly, fighting with it, and protecting.  The image would leave as soon as it entered her mind, but it was there, still the same.  She longed to touch the scimitar, to run her fingers along its shiny surface.  Perhaps one day, the boss would allow her to touch his most prized possession.  

As Leven walked along the green grass [she noticed several sprouts of wild onions… _yuck_], she remembered a strip of something she'd read in class of a mythical band of guards that protected the pharaohs in ancient times.  She had seen the name, _Medjai_, and rolled it off her tongue.  It sounded fluid, graceful, and familiar.  She had heard it used once before, but couldn't recall where.  It didn't matter.  She walked on, totally lost in her thoughts.  As always, she noticed dozens of children running here and there, playing happily in the grass, probably driving their parents out of their minds.  Instead of crying, she smiled a little.  Today, the sound comforted her, and she tuned everything out but the noise of the children.  March 30th meant something to her and she would eventually figure it out, even if she had to go about it through alternative methods.  Leven had never been one to believe in the mystical side of the world, but her thoughts tormented her.  She had needed to know the connection with the ring that she wouldn't dare take off her finger.  She allowed Eva to take her to a psychic.  She was less than excited about it, but there were some interesting things she had learned.  Apparently, she had had some wicked past life and left behind a husband and two children.  The thought distressed as well as intrigued her.  A husband?  Children?  Leven Medlem, a mother?  How incredibly funny.  She had even found out part of her name, Hafa.  _Hafa_, she had asked, _what is that?  Some type of cereal or sprout?_  Of course, the 'reader' wasn't thrilled with Leven's sense of humor [or lack thereof].  However, after that day, she had begun to take things seriously.  She had learned little bits and pieces of her alleged past life.  Her husband was a dark stranger [_Uh huh, aren't they all_, she'd thought].  Her children were dark like the husband.  They were twins, but not identical [_Twins,_ she gulped, _I had twins?  Jesus Christ_].  She had Egypt in her blood [_I do?  Perhaps that will help me pass my final_].  It went on for quite some time and Leven was clearly acting like an ass, but it was a defense mechanism.  What the woman told her scared the hell out of her.  She'd always felt as if something was missing, but she could never reach out and touch it.  However, the scariest thing, the most eye-opening event occurred when the psychic saw Leven's ring.  She immediately became intrigued with it and asked to see it.  Leven refused to take it off her finger, but she presented her hand to the woman so that she could scrutinize it.  _Your husband gave this to you seventy years ago.  _If that were true, then how in the hell did she have it _now_?  It was too much and confusing.  After that day, she became more and more obsessed with the ring and this 'husband.'

*  *  *

He sat in the grass several feet away from her.  He hadn't come alone.  There was a girl and a boy with him, no more than two.  Each of them were busily picking at the grass, probably eating it, while their father was slightly distracted.  She was very beautiful, hauntingly so.  Her hair, which almost touched her waist, was loose and free.  The gentle breeze blew it away from her face, and it resembled a golden veil.  She seemed to be wandering around, as if lost, or perhaps deep in thought.  He noticed that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and was in some type of trance.  It was more than obvious she was lost, but not in the physical sense.  In her heart, she was completely and totally lost, much like he.  He watched her for a bit longer, but soon turned his attention to the children.  If he took his eyes off them for very long, they could destroy the world.  He called out to them and at nearly the same time, they fixed their dark brown eyes on his face.  He smiled a trifle sadly.  Mostly, they looked like him, but they had their mother's smile.  They were good children, loving, but also mischievous.  With a cry of _ab_ [father], they jumped in the big middle of him, knocking him back in the grass.  How could such tiny little ones be so small but so strong?  Giggling crazily, they fought for control of who was going to defeat _ab_ first.  Actually, together, they could do some damage.  To keep flesh wounds to a minimum, he sat up and took swift control of the situation, showering the children with hugs and kisses, which they fought against.  Aha, but they would never win this one.

Leven stopped walking for a moment.  From somewhere close, she heard the unmistakable sound of children's laughter.  Normally, it wouldn't strike a nerve.  After all, this was a park.  However, it sounded familiar to her ears, and it made her hesitate.  She looked all around her, but couldn't discern where the laughter was coming from.  It made her feel sad and empty, as if she had missed something.  She stood and listened for a few more minutes, but didn't linger long.  If she did, her March 30th depression would resume and her pillow was already wet.  She walked on, shutting out the laughter and the pain.  If she didn't, she might run off screaming down the road.  She had no desire to spend the night in a Memphis drunk tank.  She found a vacant bench and stared off into the haze drifting along and over the Mississippi River.  There were times that she had thought of walking across that gigantic 'M' and pitching over the side.*  She would allow the currents of the mighty Mississip to carry her onward and away, dumping her into the Gulf, or wherever the hell it led.  Yet, some little something prevented her from acting on those thoughts.  _You have something to live for.  There is someone waiting for you, Leven.  If you go out now, you will never find him._  God.  She was tired of these thoughts, tired of the shit.  Walking, she heard laughter.  Sitting, she heard fucking voices.  _Okay, Leven, it's time for you to take your medication_.  It was time for her to get moving.  She had tons of studying to do.

She walked along with her head down, staring at her feet, and hoping that the people around were dodging her.  Of course, that hope was short-lived.  She ran into the solid wall of a man's chest.  A noise left her [_uh_] as she hit him.  Although her contact with him was brief, she smelled the warm natural scent of his body, and was more than tempted to seek more of that smell, more of _him_.  He gave her a brief cursory glance and said _âsif_ [sorry].  She didn't have time to see the man or the two children he had.  She got a look at the back of his head, but that was it.  The children gawped at her, uttering another word she had never heard.  _Umm_ [mother].  She stood stock-still, shocked, and had the greatest urge to run after them.  _The children?  What is it about the children_?  March 30th.  Someone was born on March 30th.  The children?  The children with the man ahead of her?  She knew nothing of them.  With a sudden need to know, she ran through the crowd, but the trio was getting further and further away from her.  If they crossed the street, she'd lose sight of them.  Just as she reached the edge of the park, they were completely gone.  _Damn it.  Where did they go?_  She let out a frustrated cry.  She would never see them again, she knew this, and she would never know who it was.  

He stood still and watched her through the crowd.  She had been in pursuit of him, but she had lost them.  He was tempted to step out in the clear and let her see him, but he had been warned about giving her too much too soon.  The children were the true trigger.  They knew her and she knew them.  He could see it in her eyes.  Ardeth Bay had been sent back for another purpose, a purpose he would fulfill even if it took him until he drew his last breath.  When he bumped into her, he longed to hold her, stroke her hair, and show her their beautiful children.  He had told them all about her, showed them her picture.  They would know their mother; they would love her.  He wouldn't have it any other way.  He heard the curious cries of the children.  They wanted to see their mother as much as he, but they didn't understand that too much would push her over the edge.  He quieted the children down and walked them back toward their quarters.  He hated hearing the upset cries of his son and daughter, but they would know her soon enough.  

Leven went to work the next morning, but she felt zoned out and upset.  She had had strange dreams all night, but she couldn't remember them on waking.  She was tempted to go into the boss' office and put her feet up.  It was a slow day with only a couple of customers here and there.  However, she decided against that and stayed out, leaning against her favorite counter.  She grabbed a magazine and leafed through it, trying to find an interesting article.  She found one and stuck her nose deeply into it and almost didn't hear the annoying _wee ahh_ of the door.  She didn't bother looking up as the customer began walking around.  Ardeth smiled a little.  The place hadn't changed at all.  The scimitar was back on the wall as if it had never left it.  His Leven, his Hafa, was leaned over the counter with her nose stuck in a magazine.  He was so very familiar with that stance.  It was painful and bittersweet.  He ached to reach out and kiss her, but he had to remember to take baby steps.  For a long moment, he wanted to watch her, gaze at her, imprint her face in his mind in case he couldn't convince her.  The goddesses had made no promises, but they had given him one last chance.  So many emotions ran through him at once and he nearly cried at the sheer mix.  He loved her so very much.  Two years hadn't changed that.  Leven didn't look up once as she turned the page.  She heard the customer wandering around, touching things here and there.  Eventually, she would speak to him.  If she didn't, he'd speak to her first.  

Leven released a sigh as she turned yet another page.  "Is there something particular that you're looking for," she asked without taking her eyes off the magazine.

"The scimitar," he said.

She froze behind the magazine.  The voice.  The word he used.  She wasn't sure if she wanted to look at him or continue to ignore him.  She slowly lowered the magazine to take a look at the customer.  His appearance was shocking to her.  He stood tall and proud, with broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist and equally narrow hips.  His hair was past his shoulders and jet black.  It fell in soft waves around his face and down the side of his neck.  The eyes were dark brown and filled with recognition.  His lips were full, but the lower was fuller than the upper.  However, the most striking feature he possessed was strange looking tattoos scattered on his cheeks and forehead.  When she spied his hands, he had tattoos there as well.  Why did she suddenly feel as if she should know who he was?  There was something wrong about his appearance.  He had donned a well fitting pair of black denim jeans and a matching button down shirt.  The clothes were wrong.  He should be in something else, shouldn't he?  He should have worn…robes?  She shook her head.  No.  That couldn't be it.  Her brow furrowed, cutting a cruel line between her eyes.  She wanted to put on her professional façade and continue to offer assistance to this man, but it didn't feel right.  He wasn't a customer.  He was there for something else.  She didn't know what just yet.  She laid the magazine down onto the counter.

"It's…it's not for sale," she muttered.  "It's private property.  I'm sorry."

He nodded.  "I respect that."

"Were you…were you in the park with two children," she asked.  She couldn't tear her eyes off his face.  It had begun to imprint in her mind and to set off sparks.  

He nodded again.  "Yes.  That was I.  The children are mine; their names are Adnan and Azizah.  Yesterday was their second birthday, they are twins."

The confused/furrowed line was carved between her eyes again.  Adnan and Azizah.  Who were they?  She knew them.  She knew the date.  March 30th.  The twins were born on March 30th.  Whose twins?  Hers?  His?  _What the hell is happening to me?  Am I dreaming?_  "Adnan and Azizah," she said.  "Arabic names."  She stared at the man, her golden eyes seemingly trying to penetrate his brain.  Who was he?  She saw an image of holding an infant to her breast while this man sat behind her.  She shook her head.  _No.  This can't be happening_.  _I don't have a child, I have never given birth_.  "Who are you?"

He approached carefully, giving her a chance to retreat if she chose.  However, she stood stock-still and kept her eyes fixed on his face.  He didn't stop until he was nearly against the counter.  He kept his hands down at his sides.  If he reached out, he would touch her.  He would let her make that move in her own time.  "Who I am is someone you know, just as you know the children."  He noticed that her eyes were pooling with tears and he hated making her cry, hated it more than listening to the children doing it.  It ripped him up inside.  Again, he wanted to touch her, but he resisted.  "You know me as I know you."

Leven backed away just a few inches.  She came close to calling the police.  This guy was some maniac set to rob the store.  Yet, he was touching her heart, taking hold of her brain, and filling both with scraps of memory, of things long since passed.  Two years.  Her babies were two-years-old.  When the realization hit little by little, she glanced down at the ring on her finger.  The etchings adorning it were the same exact symbols tattooed across his forehead.  Eternity.  Slowly, she approached and leaned toward him.  She laid her hand on his warm cheek and ran her thumb across the tattoo [_not tattoo, it's a mark_].  He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into her touch.  It was then that she noticed the other mark inside his left wrist.  

"Ardeth," she whispered.  "My love…my husband."

"My Hafa," he whispered back.

"I don't…don't understand," she said.  "What happened?  Where have I been?  My…my babies are not babies anymore.  I've missed so much…what…"

He reached out and put his finger over her lips.  "Do not worry about time passed, my love.  Come with me.  Make love with me.  When we awake, you will see that everything will be all right.  Will you come with me?"

She nodded.  "Yes.  I want to see the children.  Please, let me see the babies."

"The time will come for that.  Right now, you must come with me."

She couldn't believe he had remembered where her apartment was located.  He went right to it.  It was a shame the pallet was gone.  It mattered little at all.  The moment his lips touched hers, every ounce of emotion, every shred of love inside her came rushing out.  Every memory she had of him came back full force.  All of it.  It was as if he were transferring these memories through his consuming kiss.  Oh God, how could she have forgotten this man?  How could she have forgotten one so important to her?  Before long, their bodies had drifted to her tiny bed, but she broke the kiss and shook her head.  He watched with a smile as she stripped the covers off the bed and tossed them to the floor.  She went back into his embrace and her lips latched onto his again.  Had he ever thought two years ago that he would be here with her at this moment?  How he loved her, even now after so much time had passed.  It was her turn to break the kiss and when she stepped back, she locked eyes with him and began stripping down.  It didn't take long for him to follow her lead.  His heart soared at the sight of her body; she was so achingly beautiful from head to foot.  Leven approached him and he felt the sting of tears in his eyes as her lips placed a gentle kiss on each mark.  He missed this about her most of all.  When her lips found his again, their bodies sank slowly to the makeshift pallet.

Ardeth gazed down at her and ran his hand gently over her cheek.  "I love you just as much today as I did two years ago.  This will be another marriage ceremony for us, a renewal."  Before he gave her a chance to answer him, he kissed her, teasing her with his tongue.

She plunged her hands into his hair.  She had never touched anything so soft in her life and never would again.  Leven missed his body molding with hers.  In one look, time stood still.  When the kiss ended again, she kept her hands in his hair as his lips moved down to her throat.  She closed her eyes and arched her neck.  Near tears now, she whispered, "I love you.  I love you so much."

He said nothing in return.  A sound left him that was like a moan.  His hands came up and began spreading heat along her body, touching her where his hadn't yet covered hers.  There were only a few places.  Her breasts were crushed against the solid muscle of his chest and their legs were entwined.  Her hands traveled down his back and she dug her nails into him as his lips began moving down her throat again.  They progressed lower and then lower still.  The moment his lips encircled one nipple, she cried out.  He hadn't touched her in two years and she hadn't been touched by anyone else.  His lips quickly moved to the other nipple, and he drew it inside his mouth, grazing his teeth against it.  She opened her mouth and cried out.  She couldn't help it, couldn't prevent it no matter how hard she tried.  He moved lower, his lips caressing her abdomen.  She knew what he wanted.

"No," she cried.  "Please.  I want you, I want you now."

He kissed her abdomen again and smiled a little.  He moved back over her and once again claimed her lips.  Her fingers tripped lightly over his abdomen during the kiss, and he hissed against her lips as she touched him.  He felt the same urgency as she, but the task would not be complete until they made love fully, joining as one.  Part of it had been awakening her; the other involved the ageless ritual of love and bonding.  Once sealed, it would be done.

Ardeth took hold of her wrist and drew her hand away.  If he hadn't, he would have failed, and there was no way he wanted to fail.  "No, my love," he said.  "You are ready?"

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  "I was ready the moment you touched me."

"I love you," he said as he entered her.

He touched her soul with each thrust, taking her from plateau to plateau.  It didn't seem as if he were merely making love to her, it was more like he wanted to connect with her, to stay connected through life, death, and eternity.  When she looked into his eyes, she saw heaven, touched it, and cried for more.  He gave of himself, transmitting his love with each move.  He felt each release inside her, heard her cries and pleas for more.  He gave as much as he could.  When he met his own release within her, he dropped his head just a little, his hair touching her, brushing against her bare flesh.  His entire body came alive at that moment, and this was no typical release.  Their lovemaking wasn't typical.  It meant more than that.  He was giving her life back to her, getting his own in return.  They weren't just married any longer.  They were bound and connected, forever embraced by the goddess who brought him to her.

The bonding ritual was not complete; there was one more step to fulfill.  He lifted his head and kissed the top of hers.  "We must sleep now."

She felt him trying to move and pull away, but she couldn't stand the thought of him vacating her body.  "No, don't move.  Hold me, just like this, for the rest of the night.  If you move away, I might wake up and never see you again."

"No, my love.  I am here, you are not dreaming.  I will take you in my arms and hold you close, but if I stay as I am, you might have difficulty breathing," he said gently, smiling down at her tenderly.  

She didn't give him any leeway with his hold, but he shifted position and turned to his side.  She immediately molded her body against his.  "If I don't see you in the morning, I might die," she whispered.

"You will see me, I promise.  Close your eyes now.  We must sleep."

"I love you, I missed you, and I can't believe how much time has gone by," she whispered against his neck.  "Will I ever get it back?"

"_Malak_ [angel], _nôm _[sleep].  When we awake, you will have the answers you seek," he said.  He closed his eyes and held her body against his.  He stroked her naked back gently.  After a very short amount of time, he heard her breathing deeply and evenly.  He relaxed just the slightest bit to surrender to sleep as well.  Before he did, he could not resist one last kiss to her forehead.  "I love you."

*  *  *

Leven came awake slowly, luxuriating in the warmth of her husband's body.  For two years, he had been what she was seeking.  It tortured her to realize that she had forgotten him and her children.  Today, he would have to take her to the babies.  It saddened her to know that she had missed everything about their babyhood, all the firsts that parents often take for granted.  They would never be hers again.  She hadn't opened her eyes yet just to ensure that this was no dream.  As he promised, he held her through the night without breaking away once.  His body would probably be numb from head to foot.  At that thought, she smiled.  Her lips caressed his chest ever so delicately.  He made a sound deep within his throat in response.  

Her surroundings struck her as bizarre.  Oddly, her floor felt somehow softer, fluffier.  She noticed that the coverings seemed to expand, giving them more room.  Her comforter and sheets were child size and wouldn't have created this much space on the floor.  She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to look around.  It was a trick, an evil, horrible trick.  She was not with her beloved Ardeth.  _No.  Please, God, no._  For a moment, she was distracted by another sensation.  Her breasts had developed the dull ache she had come to recognize so well.  _How could this be_?  When she moved, Ardeth opened his eyes.  She was in for quite a shock and he had a lot of explaining to do.  Leven sat up and glanced around the room.  This was not her apartment, not Memphis, not 2003.  Her head jerked up at the sound of chorused wailing.  Her babies?  They were…infants again?

Ardeth sat up next to her.  "Leven?"

"What…what happened?  What's real?  I don't understand," she whispered.

"We shall go to the babies and I will try to explain."

There was no way she could refrain from seeing her babies.  Together, they approached them and each took an upset child.  As Leven began to nurse them, tears poured down her eyes.  She didn't understand, she didn't know what was happening to her, but she was grateful.  She was grateful and happy.  As was typical, Ardeth sat behind her with his arms wrapped her, helping her support each baby.  She cried on and on as he whispered words of endearment into her ear.

When her tears finally dried, and the babies were snuggled in their beds, he said, "All was real, everything.  You were taken from us and sent back by your protector.  You asked Raiyur to take you, but she did not.  Instead, Hathos sent you back to your time to save the children.  We lived without you for two years and in your dreams, I could hear you call to me, but I could not answer you."  At this, she began to cry again.  He kissed the side of her cheek.  "Two years was an eternity to me, to the children, but I made sure they knew you.  Every day, I would tell them something different, and every night, I would pray to be given a second chance to find you again.  My wish was granted, but it came with a price.  I was in your time several months, watching you, loving you, and ensuring that you sensed my presence at every corner.  I could not approach you, not right away.  I had to convince you, to open your eyes and heart to me.  If I failed, I would have lost you."

She took his hand and brought it up to her heart.  "You were here," she whispered, "just below the surface, as were the twins.  The day of their birth, March 30th, was an empty day, a sad day.  I knew, I couldn't see."

"You needed a push.  I gave it to you and you came back.  I had fulfilled part of the bargain.  The other part involved a bonding ritual, bonding as only a couple can.  I touched you, I gave everything back to you, and you gave back to me.  Your protector guided and instructed me, giving us a second chance.  One last part was to come to pass after we awoke."

"What," she asked, "what else?"

"Look inside your left wrist."

She lifted her left arm and glanced at the underside of her wrist.  A mark, identical to the one on Ardeth's wrist, adorned her flesh.  She was marked for life.

*  *  *

**_A/N:  _**Epilogue to follow.  THANK YOU ALL for the reviews.  Special thanks to Shelley and Deana!

*****I'm not sure how many of you are familiar with Memphis, Tennessee, but they have a 'new bridge' that separates Arkansas from Tennessee.  It's in the shape of a large "M," and a few years ago, the city paid a buttload of money to light it up.


	13. As It Should Be

AS IT SHOULD BE

**_March 30th, 1934_**

Ardeth sat back and shook his head incredulously.  He didn't know what his wife was thinking.  She was American, of course, and insisted that the children should have cake for their birthday.  He couldn't imagine how far she had had to ride to get what she needed for it, and as he watched the twins, he realized that Leven had wasted her time and energy.  The instant it was set before them, they destroyed it.  He honestly didn't know where the children began and the cake ended.  Although at first, he had disapproved of this, he couldn't help laughing as he watched them.  He made eye contact with his wife and expected to see her a bit upset.  However, she wasn't.  She was smiling a little and laughing behind her hand.  She didn't want the twins to see her laughing, if they did, they'd show off some more.  _What were you thinking_, he asked with his eyes.  _I know, I know, next time I **might** take your advice_, she answered with her own.  From the look of it, none of the cake had been consumed; most of it was ground into their dark hair and on their cheeks.  Give something squishy to a toddler, and he/she would make good use of it.  It would take several hours for them to clean up and both of them would need baths.  Although it had caused more trouble than either had expected, neither of them could or would complain.  Leven didn't necessarily want to spoil the children, but she also didn't want to miss a minute of their lives.  After what she had lived through, he wouldn't ever argue against that.

It took longer cleaning up the children than it did anything.  Neither of them were happy about the baths, especially since they had had one earlier today.  Clean [for the moment], they laid them down for a nap.  Both fought that as well, but Ardeth and Leven stayed with them, stroking their silky black hair until they fell asleep.  Leven lingered a bit longer than her husband, kissing her fingers and laying them upon their foreheads.  Any touch stronger than that would set them off again.  She left them and laughed a little as her eyes fell on Ardeth.  He had stripped down to his waist and fell face first onto the pallet.  How many times had she thought it odd that his children could wipe him out quicker than any foe he faced?  Of course, he was getting all the rest he could.  Some evil force was back to cause torment and grief to the people, and Ardeth could linger only briefly.  Smiling a little, she joined him on the pallet, leaning over his back, and she began stroking his hair.  His head was propped on his arms, and as soon as he felt her fingers running through his hair, he turned toward her.  He was smiling a little and shaking his head at the same time.

"Why did you do that, Hafa?  I feel as if I have done battle," he said.

She laughed aloud.  "How funny," she said.  "Adnan and Azizah can best their great warrior Daddy," she said with a grin.

He leaned up a little.  "I have thought the same of you many times."

She looked at him in mock disbelief.  "I have a great warrior Daddy?  Do you know something I don't?"

"You are trying to exasperate me, I see this.  I sense your evil ploy, and it will not work," he said, his eyes locked with hers.  

She reached out and touched his cheek.  "Wow, you're so serious," she said.  "Damn.  You've gotten to the heart of the matter and stuff, haven't you?"  She drew her face up to his and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.  He wanted to deepen it, wanted more, but she backed away.  "Wait a second."  She pushed him down a little and straddled his waist.  "I want to do this as much as I can, because when you return, you're going to need much, much more from me, aren't you?"

Her hands began to move up his back to his shoulders, kneading and pressing.  "Yes, I will."  He closed his eyes and surrendered to her touch.  "I would like for you to take the children to Cairo."

She worked on his back and shoulders busily.  Since the dark goddess had visited them, he was afraid she would return.  She tried telling him that it was over, that if the goddess wanted her, she would find her anywhere.  Yet, it wasn't good enough for him.  He continued to insist and had even managed to secure a place for them.  However, considering the task set out before him this time, she wouldn't argue, and there was another factor weighing on her mind as well.  She nodded.  "Okay, I'll go if it'll ease your mind."

"It will," he said with a sigh.  Her hands were so good and skillful.  "I love you, Hafa, and I do not want anything else to happen to you or the children.  I may be away much longer this time."

She pushed his hair away from his neck and her hands went for it.  "How much?"

"I am not sure."

"How long can you stay with me in Cairo?"

Her wonderful hands were relaxing him so much that he was slowly being lulled to sleep.  The wonderful things she gave him were overwhelming.  "For a while."

She leaned down over him and placed a gentle kiss between his shoulders.  "Good.  How long is a while?"

Her questions had brought him out of his lull.  When she felt his body shifting slightly, she moved off him and sat on her knees.  He turned to his side and glanced up at her curiously.  She questioned him a lot, but she didn't necessarily needle him.  It wasn't part of her character.  She was inquisitive, yes, but not…what was the word…nagging.  "A few weeks, I hope.  Why are you asking so many questions?"

She shrugged, but kept her eyes fixed on his.  "No reason.  Just curious.  So, a few weeks.  How many are a few?"

"Hafa?  Is there something on your mind," he asked gently.

She nodded.  "Yes, there is, a few things.  I'm afraid…afraid that…"

He sat up to face her.  "My love, wherever we are, I am always with you."  He kissed her softly, but then pressed forward, sliding his tongue between her lips.  When it touched hers, he began moving her downward toward the pallet.

She broke away.  He looked at her questioningly.  He knew she wanted him.  It was in her eyes.  "Ardeth, wait a moment.  I need an answer, baby.  Can you stay with me longer than a few weeks?"

"How many weeks do you need," he asked, his confusion growing second by second.

She shrugged again.  "Oh, I don't know, hard to estimate.  Maybe twenty-eight or thirty."

For a moment, he stared at her as if she had lost her mind.  Why would she need him for thirty weeks?  It dawned on him slowly, blooming in his mind and overtaking him.  Thirty weeks was seven and a half months.  "Leven?  Are you…"

As the words died in his throat, she smiled a little.  "Pregnant?"

He still couldn't speak.  Slowly, he nodded.  "Are you?"

"Yes."

Although he couldn't speak, he didn't have difficulty moving.  He reached for her, kissed her deeply, and then held her close.  "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

As it is

As it was

As it should be

As it always will be

***  *  ***

FINIS 

**_A/N:  _**Ms. Dreamy used a version of the little ditty above in her last Farron/Kara fic.  Neither one of us is certain if it actually originated in a poem, or who owns it or whatever.  Anyway, just wanted to add that disclaimer.  If it is indeed Dreamy's, I gots her permission to use it.  If it isn't, NO infringement intended.  THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  THANKS TO EVERYONE! 


End file.
